End of Days
by SUPRNTRAL LVR
Summary: After a hunt goes bad, the brother's have a fight that could send Sam over the edge. Is the end of their world closer than they thought, and could it all be Dean's fault? Set in Season 4. Limp! and Angst! to come! Contains Evil!Sam! UPDATING PAUSED.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. If I did, I would be entertaining myself in much more exciting ways...**

**First of all I have to apologise because I haven't yet seen the end of Season 4. I've got as far as 'I know what you did last summer' (what a cliff hanger, btw!) so sorry if this contradicts anything that comes up in future episodes that I haven't seen yet. Anyway, here it is - the end of the world!**

* * *

Dean was angry.

Sam could tell it from the way he slammed the Impala to the brakes, from the stiff, hard line of his jaw, from the way his eyes flickered dangerously. He was a cobra just waiting to be poked. He wrenched the car into the parking lot of the motel and threw open the door with his good arm, the other pressed against his side, blood soaking the sleeve of his jacket. Sam pushed his way out of the Impala and rose to his feet, wincing as his head span slightly. He probably had a slight concussion... it wasn't that bad. He was more worried about Dean. Blood trickled into his eye as the two of them moved towards their room, and he wiped it away irritably. Dean jerked the door open and strode inside with as much dignity as he could muster. He retrieved a towel from the bathroom and was sitting down on his bed stripping off his jacket before Sam had even stepped inside. Sighing, Sam shut the door and locked it behind them.

"You should let me take a look at that-"

"Its fine," Dean growled.

"Its bleeding pretty badly, Dean-"

"I don't need your help."

Sam fought down a wave of fustration and tossed the keys onto the table. He moved over to his own bed and sat down on it slowly, aware that if he moved to fast his head might spin again. He pressed a hand against his forehead, trying to stem the bleeding, and kept his eyes on Dean. Dean had rolled up the sleeve of his black tee and wiped away the blood. He was twisting around, trying to see into the gunshot wound he had suffered at the hands of the shapeshifter they had just been hunting. He gasped in pain as he jarred the injury.

"Dean, please," Sam said, lowering his hand from his head. "Let me have a look."

"Oh, so you can help now?" Dean spat. "Well, that's just great."

Sam took a deep breath. "I was _trying_ to help, Dean. I was doing everything I could. It knocked me over, there was nothing I could do."

"Really?" Dean said sarcastically. "Jesus, Sam, it was a simple job! We had it cornered! How the hell did you let it jump you like that?"

"You didn't move too fast either!"

"Oh no, no, no," Dean replied coldly. He jabbed a finger at his arm. "I got _this _because you weren't watching my back! I got _this _because I was out there alone while you were rolling around on the ground!"

"For god's sake, Dean!" Sam cried, his patience finally snapping. "It wasn't my fault! And you know perfectly well that I could have killed that Shapeshifter in a matter of seconds if you'd just let me-"

"Let you what? Use your freakish demonic mojo?"

Sam scowled at him. "Know what? That 'freakish mojo' is the best thing that's ever happened me. I can save people now Dean! I'm not helpless anymore! Oh no, wait, I am because you're to damn hard-headed to let me use my powers!"

"Because your powers are wrong, Sam! The god-damned angels told you they were wrong and you just don't give a crap! All you care about is yourself, just like usual!"

"You yourself said that those angels are assholes. And my powers actually help people, they save lives! What the hell is wrong about that?"

"What's wrong about it? What _isn't _wrong?" Dean demanded furiously. "What the hell would Dad think if he could see you now?"

Silence. Sam stared at his brother, and Dean stared straight back, as if he himself couldn't quite believe what he had just said. The silence stretched on and on, until finally Sam mustered up the courage to speak. His voice shook slightly, not only with hurt but also with anger.

"What did you just say?"

Dean's eyes narrowed, and he sat up a little striaghter. "I said," he said coldly, "If dad could see you now, he would hate you. He told me I might have to kill you. I'm starting to think he might be right."

Sam's mouth fell open, but no words came out. Dean turned away, pressing the towel against his arm once more. Sam gazed at him with a mixture of horror, confusion, anger and... and then everything fell away and he was just numb inside. It was the same numbness that had taken over after Dean had died, the same numbness that had sent him falling into darkness. Sam swallowed hard. Something was boiling up in the back of his mind, wild and furious. How _dare _he... how _dare _he say that? What the hell was he thinking? All of a sudden, Sam couldn't take it anymore. He just had to get out of there. He had to get air, he had to breathe...

He had to get away from Dean.

Before he could think about it any more, he rose quickly to his feet and strode to the door. But even as he put his hand on the handle, words were spilling out over his lips before he could stop them.

"Dad already hated me, Dean. Sorry I was such a failure as a brother, too."

He pushed the door open and moved out into the parking lot, slamming the door hard behind him. As if let loose, the rage rose up inside him like the rearing head of a snake. He strode out onto the road and began to walk down it, shoving his hands into his pockets. He didn't care where he was going, he just wanted out. The sky above him darkened, as if mirroring his mood, and the first few drops of rain began to fall.

How god-damned convinient.

Sam pushed his already-wet hair out of his face, gritting his teeth to stop himself from screaming out loud. He had been so happy when Dean had miraculously reappeared in his life, but things had just been getting crappier and crappier. It was as if Dean didn't even trust him anymore. They were supposed to be brothers. They were _supposed _to understand one another. But Dean was just so impossible... he didn't understand...

"Why hello, Sammy."

Sam stopped in his tracks. Three things flashed through his mind - a) he was no longer alone b) that voice was anything but sweet and innocent and c) he had left his gun in the Impala. He swore under his breath, and then slowly turned around. A pretty young woman was standing behind him, her hair flamming red. She smiled and folded her arms, leaning her weight on one foot.

"How're you doing?"

Sam looked her slowly up and down. He knew evil when he saw it, and he could almost see it radiating out from this girl like heat. Even as he looked at her, her eyes flashed black and then back to normal again.

"Saw you leaving. I've been waiting to talk to you for a long time."

"You wanna kill me? Go ahead. I'm unarmed," Sam muttered.

She laughed. "I don't want to kill you, Sam. Quite the opposite."

Sam's eyes narrowed. Her tone was strange, not threatening but not exactly kind either. Sam frowned.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Syliene. And I have a little proposition for you Sam. You see, when I let Lucifer free, I want you to be the one by my side."

Sam snorted. "Yeah, that's funny."

"I'm serious. I'll need your power. And besides, you're a useful ally."

"Quit kidding yourself," Sam said shortly. "I'm not doing anything."

He turned to keep walking, and flinched. Syliene was standing right in front of him, her eyes black as coal.

"Sorry, Sam," she said sweetly. "This isn't negotiable."

**Anyone like it? If its rubbish I'll trash it now. Please review!**

**SUPRNTRAL LVR.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. If I did, I would be entertaining myself in much more exciting ways...**

**Thanks so much to sskkiittoo, darksupernatural, SilentLucidityx, Star Mage1, dcp8, SD17 and Supernatrualfa14 for reviewing the last chapter! I'm so glad you people thought it was good. Lets hope you still do after the next bit! :)**

* * *

Dean sat motionless, staring at the blood that was slowly seeping through the bandage he had wrapped messily around his arm. The red stain slowly grew larger and larger, but his brain didn't seem to be able to understand what was happening. All he knew was that every minute the stain got bigger was another minute Sam hadn't come back. He slowly pulled his gaze away from his arm and focused on the door, willing it to open.

It didn't.

He felt strangely detatched from his own body, as if he were floating in the air watching himself. As if he wasn't real anymore. How long had it been since Sam had left? Ten minutes? Fifteen even? His last words to his brother echoed in his head, and he physically shuddered. _How could I have said that to him? _Dean rose to his feet, holding his right arm awkwardly against his side. He limped over to the door and pulled it open, leaning out into the night. It had begun to rain, huge dolops of icy water hammering down from the heavens. He looked around. There was no trace of Sam.

"Sammy?" he called, his voice wavering slightly.

He waited, but there was no reply. He squinted through the thick sheets of rain, and caught sight of a figure standing at the edge of the parking lot. A wave of relief rolled through him, and he moved out into the rain. His arm stung as rainwater soaked through the bandage, but he ignored it. His breath misted before him in soft white clouds. If he had been thinking straight, he would have wondered why it had suddenly become so cold. He didn't. Instead, he fixed his eyes on the back of his brother and walked eagerly towards him.

"Sam?" he called again. "Sam, hey."

He reached his brother, and Sam turned his head away slightly, hiding his face. Dean's heart sank - he really had hit a nerve. He bit his lip, unsure of what to do or say. Eventually, he decided to just come clean.

"Sam? I, ah... I'm sorry, okay? That was out of order. Dad wouldn't hate you."

Sam did not reply. Dean sighed and closed one hand over his wound, trying to shield it from the rain.

"Look, man, I'm sorry. I am. I was just angry... come on, come back inside." He tried to adopt a joking tone. "I'll let you look at my shoulder if you do."

"Will you now?" Sam's voice dripped with sarcasm and a strange, detatched coldness that made the hairs on the back of Dean's neck stand on end. "You really are one deluded idiot, Dean."

Dean frowned. "Sammy?"

"Sammy?" Sam mimicked in a high-pitched voice. "Sam? What's wrong Sam? Sammy, why have your eyes gone weird?"

At that point, he turned his head and looked Dean straight in the eye. Dean flinched back in horror, unable to even yell out. Sam's eyes were two swirling pits of darkness. Demonic. Evil. Dean gazed at them in shock, unable to take it in. No. Nonononono. This couldn't be happening...

"Sam, what the... what..."

"Something wrong, Dean?" Sam asked innocently, taking a slow, deliberate step towards him. "You gonna go running to precious Daddy? Oh wait... he's dead, isn't he?"

Dean's mouth fell open. "Sam!? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Its always something wrong with me," Sam growled. "Did you ever think that there might be something wrong with you? That I might be the one in the right? Let me guess - I'm the oldest, I'm always right, I'm in charge when Dad's out, no you can't have more magic charms."

His own words from their childhood came battering back at him, sounding completely different spoken with such a cold voice. Dean was finding it hard to breathe. It was as if Sam's black eyes were sucking him in, clawing his soul apart. Sam grinned.

"Guess what, Dean? I'm in charge now."

"I didn't mean it," Dean whispered. "Sam, jesus, if this is because of what I said to you, I didn't mean it..."

"Oh, you didn't?" Sam asked sarcastically. "Well, then."

"Sam, you ready to go?"

Dean whipped around to see a woman standing behind him, her flamming red hair flowing around her shoulders. She smiled at him, and her eyes flashed black. Dean's hand leapt to his gun, but before he could pull it out it was suddenly wrenched from his hand by an unseen force. He turned to follow it, only to see Sam holding it in one hand, his head cocked slightly.

"I don't think so."

"Sam, what are...?" Dean's voice trailed off as he got it. He looked from the demon to Sam and back again.

Sam was with her. Sam had finally gone over the edge. Sam was... _no. _As long as he didn't actually say it, it would all be alright... it wasn't _real _if he didn't think it... Sam walked over to the demon, twirling Dean's gun between his fingers.

"You go ahead," he said calmly. "I'll catch up."

"Don't be to long, sweetie," she said, smiling. She tapped his nose with one finger, as if petting a dog, before turning and quickly vanishing into the night. Sam watched her go, a smile spreading over his face. Desperately, Dean started forwards.

"Sam, please," he cried. "Don't do this. This isn't you, its not right... please, Sam, you know I didn't mean it. You're not-"

"Not what?" Sam interrupted, turning to face him. "Not evil?"

Dean stared at him. It was as if he was looking at a completely different person. Looking at a demon... Sam's hand suddenly shot out and gripped Dean's wounded arm, sending a spasm of pain through him. He cried out and fell to his knees, Sam's hand pressing him down. He managed to rip free and looked up to find himself staring down the barrel of his own gun.

"Just want you to know something," Sam said, as he cocked the gun. "I have become this because of you. You pushed me over the edge, Dean. So thank you."

"Sam," Dean whispered, choking on the word.

Sam grinned. The rain plastered his hair to his scalp, turning it as black as his eyes. His clothes hung about him, limp and lifeless. His skin glowed inhumanly pale. He didn't look like Sam anymore - he looked like a monster. A monster about to shoot. Sam's finger tightened on the trigger. Dean wanted to shout and scream, wanted to shake him, but he couldn't move. He could just stare. Waiting for the end...

Sam moved so fast he almost didn't see it. One moment he was standing with the gun aimed at Dean's forehead, the next something unbelieveably hard was slamming across Dean's face. Dean felt the cold, wet ground against his cheek, but he couldn't remember falling. He felt a hand pressing onto his wounded arm, and as darkness closed in around him heard one last phrase, whispered in short breaths against his ear.

"I'll see you there, Dean. At the end of the world. I'll see you there."

The unconsciousness swallowed him up, and Sam was gone.

* * *

Bobby glanced at the motel sign once more as he turned into the drab, grey parking lot, just to make sure. This was the one Dean had mentioned. The older hunter's nerves were so jittery that he had been double and triple checking everything on his way over. He didn't know what it was, but something in Dean's voice when the Winchester had called and asked him to come down scared him. He thought back to their conversation as he parked his truck beside the sleek form of the Impala.

_"Bobby I... I need you... something's really wrong..."_

Dean had called in the early hours of the morning, meaning that Bobby had arrived in the late afternoon. The worst thing was the emptiness and raw fear in Dean's voice. It had been a long time since Bobby had heard Dean so... so different. He climbed out of his truck and made his way over to the motel door, reading the number twice before knocking. He waited. Then he knocked again.

"Dean? Its Bobby," he called hesitantly. "You in there?"

He heard heavy footsteps, and then the door opened slowly. Bobby looked the Winchester up and down. A bloodied bandage was roughly tied around his right arm, the skin around it an angry red. Dean was holding an ice pack over the left side of his face, and the eye that was visable was bloodshot and surrounded by grey bags. Bobby blinked hard, trying to convince himself that this was the same Dean he had spoken to just a few weeks ago about a hunt in Chicago.

"Dean? What's wrong?" he demanded. "Is everything okay?"

Dean stood back to let him in and turned away to sit down on the bed against the opposite wall. Bobby stepped cautiously inside, worried by the Winchester's silence. He shut the door behind him before looking around. There was no sign of Sam, and no sounds coming from the bathroom to indicate that the younger brother was in there. Bobby's anxiety deepened. He turned his eyes back on Dean.

"Dean?" he repeated.

Dean sighed heavily and slowly removed the ice pack from his head. Bobby gasped. If he had thought Dean looked bad before, now he looked ten times worse. The skin had been torn off his face in a diagonal line leading from his left temple down over the bridge of his nose, the scrape vanishing as it reached his other eye. His cheekbone was also bruised, as if he had walked into a wall. Bobby strode forwards, instinct taking over, and sat down to inspect the injury.

"What happened?" he asked, his voice rising. "How did this happen? And where the hell is Sam?"

Dean winced as Bobby's fingers probed the raw skin. He gestured wearily to his face, as if he couldn't really be bothered to move his arm.

"This... this was him."

"What?" Bobby's eyes widened. "Sam did this? Our Sam?"

Dean nodded. "I... something happened..."

"You boys had a fight?"

Dean frowned slightly. "Kind of."

"Well, tell me dangit!"

"Sam... I don't think he's with us anymore."

Bobby raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

Dean took a deep breath. "I think Sam's gone to the other side. I think he's with the demons.

And I think its my fault."

**Good or bad? Please drop me a review! It only takes a second and it means so much to me!**

**SUPRNTRAL LVR.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. If I did, I would be entertaining myself in much more exciting ways...**

**Thanks to dcp8, cuddygirl18, darksupernatural, Visionairy, Michelle Knight 1188, DontKnowMyName and pageavenue57 for reviewing. You guys are the ones keeping this story going!**

* * *

Sam leant back in the armchair and put his feet up on the table. He watched Syliene spinning a knife between her fingers as she paced slowly back and forth in front of him. Her red hair bounced around her shoulders, burning bronze and ruby as it caught the light from the setting sun that was filtering in through the boarded up windows. Her black boots clicked on the floor, littered with leaves. She seemed to fit into the abandoned house, as if she belonged there somehow. Sam glanced at the three other demons in the room, two men and another girl. They were watching him with cold frowns on their faces. As he turned his head, they quickly looked away, guilty and awkward.

"Roy is taking too long," Syliene snarled. "He should have finished by now."

"It was a big job," one of the demons said hesitantly. "He might have had trouble from the angels..."

"The angels!" Syliene snorted. "The angels are weak bitches. Roy can handle them."

Even as she finished speaking, the door flew open and Roy appeared. He had possessed a tall spanish man, with dark hair and dark eyes. He was tall and strong, and spoke with an accent. Sam didn't know whether it was because of the body he was inhabiting or because he had taken a liking to it for some reason. Syliene folded her arms, but before she could begin he was already talking.

"I apologize for the delay. Lilith's followers try to stop me. Want all the glory for themselves."

"But the seal," Syliene prompted.

Roy nodded. "I broke it. It is done."

"No hunters either, right?" one of the other demons said. "Not the Winchester at least, he's probably all shaken up after..."

His voice trailed off and he glanced at Sam. Syliene ignored him, addressing Roy.

"Good work, have the rest of the day for yourself. You can move onto the next one then, I know where it is." She smiled, inclining her head slightly towards the other demon. "You're dangerously close to impressing me, Roy. Carry on like this and life might suddenly become very, very enjoyable for you."

Roy grinned. "I'm honored," he said.

"I don't understand!" the second demon, who up until now had remained silent, cried out. He stepped forwards, his two companions watching in surprise as he addressed their leader. "Your plans make no sense," he hissed. "You convince this... this _ammature _to help us and then all he does is sit here while Roy is the one doing all the dirty work! What the hell is he doing here if all he will do is watch us slave away?" He turned his accusing gaze on Sam, who returned it cooly. "Its pathetic," he spat. "You just sit there. Well, aren't you even going to say anything?"

Silence met his words. Then Syliene slowly turned and looked directly at him, her face hard as stone. And yet, when she spoke, her voice was sweet as poisoned sugar.

"Martin. You are displeased with me? You think I am no longer worthy of your loyalty?"

Martin could hear the acidity behind her words, and instantly knew that he had gone too far. He tried to backtrack.

"No, no of course not. I just meant that if you could explain-"

_"Explain?!"_

Lightning flashed and thunder growled above them, alarmingly close. A huge wind rushed through the room, sweeping Syliene's hair up around her face. Her eyes flashed with rage and hatred, daring him to speak again.

"You mean that I, the most powerful demon since Azazel's little half-wired plot, should explain myself to a lowlife like you? It is me that is the master here not you, Martin!"

Martin, who was by now cowering back, stared at her in fear.

"I-I'm sorry-"

Syliene raised her hand and made a sharp slicing motion with it, moving it downwards diagonally. Ruby red light flashed through the room, and Martin let out an earsplitting scream. Then the light was gone, and when Sam looked up there was no trace of the traitorous demon. Syliene turned slowly around to face them all once more, her eyes still smouldering dangerously.

"Anyone else have any little suggestions?"

No one replied, but the tension in the room instantly rose. Roy's face was completely blank, and he had moved into the shadows in one corner, his arms folded. He was steering clear of the fireworks. The other two demons were back against the wall, their human features easily betraying their terror. Sam felt a smile spreading over his face, and leant back to watch.

"I didn't think so. But in case any other little doubts are hovering around, allow me to tell you hell-squatters something. No, Sam is not participating in breaking the seals because _I _don't want him to. Save your best 'till last. Roy can handle it."

She turned to him as she said this, and he nodded quickly in response. Satisfied, she looked back at all of them.

"Besides, Sam here is the only one who is powerful enough to destroy the final seal. He will use his power then, and only then. Because _I say so._"

She waited for anyone to speak, but no one did. She turned, striding towards Sam.

"Everyone out. Now."

They vanished at once. Even Roy backed off without even asking when he was next needed. Sam grinned as Syliene watched them all dissapear.

"Nice one," he said.

She turned to face him, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Why, thank you," she said, smirking. "You don't feel neglected, do you? Being left out of all the fun?"

"No, I'm good," Sam replied. "I've got you."

She grinned and moved over to him. She climbed up to straddle him, her knees sliding in on either side of him on the armchair. He linked his arms around her waist in respose, allowing her to tangle her hands in his hair and pull him forwards into a deep, hard kiss. Her tongue slid through his teeth and pushed gently against his own.

"What are you thinking?" she mumbled against his mouth.

"Pretty much you," he replied.

She smirked and bent her head to run her tongue along his collar bone, pulling his shirt aside. A deep groan of pleasure forced out through his lips. Suddenly she pulled back, and he made a soft noise of complaint, trying to drag her back to him. She pushed his hands away firmly.

"Sam. Sam?"

"Hmm?"

"You don't think about him, do you? You don't think about... Dean... anymore?"

She seemed to have trouble getting his name out, as if disgusted her to even say it. He opened his eyes and looked up at her, arching one eyebrow. Uncertainty was flickering in her gaze.

"You are on my side, Sam?"

He chuckled. "Dean was weak. Dean was pathetic. Dean is _gone. _I don't need him anymore, he was just holding me back. Don't worry - I'm with you all the way, Syliene."

Her face cleared. "Good. That's what I wanna hear."

"Weren't we in the middle of something?"

She grinned. "Ah, yes."

She bent her head once more. Sam ran his hands up inside her jacket, and his eyes swirled black as the depths of space.

* * *

Dean climbed out of the Impala and slammed the door shut behind him. He moved over to where Bobby was climbing out of his truck. The singer salvage yard didn't bring the same surge of comfort and safety it usually did tonight. Instead, all Dean felt was the steady throbbing on his forehead where his brother had struck him.

"Jacob and Kale should be in already," Bobby told him as he shut the door. "I told them to wait inside. They'll be able to help us out now."

"Bobby," Dean said. "What are they going to help us with? What are we supposed to do?"

"We'll figure something out," Bobby assured him. "We can work this out, Dean, I promise. Jacob and Kale are good hunters, and good men too. They'll help us to think of something."

Dean nodded wearily, although he didn't agree. What could Jacob and Kale do to help? They didn't even know Sam.

_He _didn't even know Sam anymore.

They moved up the stairs and into Bobby's house. Inside, two men were sitting at the kitchen table. Jacob was the younger man, and he had long blonde hair which flopped over his forehead and neck in long waves. Kale was taller, broader, with large muscles and black hair. When Bobby and Dean entered he nodded, but it was Jacob who got up and held out his hand to shake Dean's.

"Hey," he said. "Jacob Winters. That's Kale. And you're the famous Dean Winchester, right?"

Dean nodded, not in the mood to make any kind of jokes. Jacob hesitated.

"I'm sorry about your brother. But we'll do whatever we can to help, I swear-"

"Jacob," Kale muttered.

Jacob fell silent, and then offered one last smile before returning to his seat at the kitchen table. Kale looked at Dean.

"Whatever we can," he echoed quietly.

"Thanks for coming down so fast, guys," Bobby said, forcing a smile. "You're the only ones who would understand the situation."

They nodded. Kale opened his mouth and was about to speak when a new voice suddenly spoke from behind Dean.

"Well. The ticking bomb finally went off, did it?"

Dean felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He turned around slowly.

"Castiel," he said flatly. "What a wonderful surprise."

Castiel's eyes narrowed. "I'm sure I don't need to explain to you how bad this is," he said seriously. "Sam has just become the biggest threat to humanity that has ever walked the earth. Uriel is after him even as we speak. He's furious."

Panic reared up in Dean and he took a quick step forwards. "He won't hurt Sam, will he?"

"He won't have the chance," Castiel growled. "Your brother is always one step ahead. He won't be caught until he wants to be caught."

Dean let out a sigh of relief. "Then there's still time."

"Time?"

"Time to... to do something!" Dean cried, spreading his arms. "There must be something you could do? You could... I dunno, baptize him or purify him or something?"

Castiel stared at him. "Sam is evil, Dean. You cannot change that."

Dean scowled. "You just watch me."

Silence filled the room. Then Bobby spoke.

"Okay, then. Maybe we should start planning."

**Anyone out there like it? If so, please review! Reviews are the things that bring the next chapter along!**

**SUPRNTRAL LVR.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. If I did, I would be entertaining myself in much more exciting ways...**

**Thanks to darksupernatural, Michelle Knight 1188, pageavenue57, LoveWithoutLimits, cuddygirl18, Star Mage1 and Supernaturalfan14 for reviewing!**

**This is probably the fastest I've ever updated a story! But I've found that I really like writing this one, and it flows much easier than some of my others did. So, enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Dean rubbed his face with both hands, and then lowered them and looked wearily around the room. Bobby was sitting in an armchair with a book in his lap, his head rolled to the side. Jacob was also asleep, his face pillowed by the book he had been pouring over. Kale was leaning against the wall, more asleep than awake. Dean looked down at his watch. 2 am. He sighed and rose to his feet to make another cup of coffee.

Castiel had quickly left after it had become apparent that Dean was not going to see his side. He had been dissapointed, and it showed.

_"I'm joining the hunt for Sam tonight," _he had told Dean firmly. _"If you're smart, you'll help us."_

Dean had never been happier to see him leave. But now he, Bobby, Jacob and Kale had been sitting around for the last six hours raking their brains for any kind of plan, and they were failing miserably. They had combed through every book Bobby had on demonic possessions - just in case - and then searched for some way they could trap Sam. Normal devil's traps would not work on him, he was too powerful and besides he was only _half _demon. They had tried to track him, but to no avail. Like Castiel had said, Sam wasn't going to be found until he wanted to be found. There was no weapon they could use against him, and to be honest Dean was secretly glad of that fact. The last thing he wanted was to go charging off with the intention of killing his own brother...

But then, where did that leave him? He couldn't stop Sam. He couldn't kill him. He definately couldn't _help _him. And so what was he supposed to do? Sit back and wait for Sam to come to him, maybe apologizing for being a bad boy? Dean shut his eyes and kneaded his forehead with his knuckles. He was stuck in a hole here, and there was no ladder to get him out. He couldn't rely on Castiel or the angels. It was becoming painfully that Bobby, Jacob and Kale did not know how to help. And who else was there?

"Wish you were here, Dad," Dean muttered. "You'd know what to do, right?"

"Don't be so sure. Sam's one scary guy right now."

Dean turned so quickly that pain spiked through his head. He winced and glared at the person who had spoken. The front door was open, and Ruby was standing outside on the porch, her arms folded. Her lips twisted in something that almost resembled a smile, although she couldn't quite get it out. Dean looked around. Kale hadn't moved - maybe he really had fallen asleep against the wall - and neither had the others. He could wake them all in an instant if he wanted to. Dean strode over to Ruby and scowled at her.

"What do you want?" he asked. "You got what you wanted - Sam's turned darkside."

"Don't you dare pull that one on me," Ruby snapped, speaking in a whisper so as not to wake the others. "I never wanted this. Sam's going against everything he said we would do, and it scares me."

"Good, so I'm not the only one," Dean replied sarcastically.

Ruby glanced down at the salt line blocking her from the house. "You coming out or are you going to let me in?"

Dean shook his head and then stepped outside, closing the door softly behind him. He knew Jacob and Kale were loyal to Bobby, but he didn't know how they would react if they came face to face with a demon in the middle of the Singer Salvage Yard. Instead, he grabbed Ruby's arm and led her down into the yard and behind a ruined car. She leant back against it, surveying him through dark eyes.

"How're you holding up?"

Dean scowled. That was Sam's line.

"Tell me honestly," he said instead. "Because I'm done with the bullshit: did you put Sam up to this?"

"No, I swear. I don't know what happened any more than you do. I found out just last night from a gossiping demon. At first I didn't believe it, but now..." her voice trailed off. "Are you sure he's turned?"

"I don't know! He ran off with some evil bitch, what do you think?" Dean ran his hands through his hair, trying to calm himself. "Look, what do you think? Is he capable of just turning like that? Turning... bad?"

Ruby raised and lowered one shoulder in a shrug. "I don't know, Dean. Sam's a whole new breed - half and half. Maybe his dark side just took over."

Dean shut his eyes. His heart was rapidly sinking into the mud at his feet. _Come on, _he told himself sternly. _Its not over yet. Keep trying. _He forced his eyes open and looked at Ruby.

"Is there anything we can do?"

"I've heard of the demon he's with before," Ruby replied. "Her name's Syliene, and she's just broken out a few months ago. She much older than Lilith, and she doesn't particularly like the little brat. Basically she wants to get there first, and it looks like she's now employed Sam to help her."

"How is Sam going to do anything?"

Ruby took a deep breath. "Sam's the only one who can set Lucifer loose. He's the only one with that kind of power."

Dean's mouth fell open. The thought of Sam - of _Sammy - _setting Lucifer free filled him with horror and disbelief. "But... but Sam would never do that!"

"Looks like he would." Ruby sighed. "It also looks like Syliene's getting pretty close. She's already broken fifty nine of the sixty six seals, and she setting her followers wild ripping open the remaining ones. She's doing the harder ones alone, but it won't be long before she's ready to head for Lucifer himself."

"Shit..." Dean ran a hand over his face. Things just kept on getting worse... "Well, any good news?" he muttered.

"Actually, that's why I'm here," Ruby replied. "I _do _have some news."

"What?"

She reached down her shirt and pulled out a small, curved metal charm she was wearing around her neck on a leather cord. Dean narrowed his eyes at it. It vaguely resembled a voodoo symbol, but was different somehow.

"Is this the time to be looking at jewelry?"

"This is one of a pair," Ruby said, ignoring his sarcasm. "Sam has the other one. It was his idea - this way we can always find each other."

"How sweet," Dean said coldly. "Anything else Dean neglected to tell me?"

"Only as much as you neglected to tell him," Ruby replied cooly. "You're not exactly as close as you once were, are you?"

Dean glared at her. "Get to the point."

Ruby rolled her eyes. "This charm is how I locate you and Sam every time I need to. It went dead for a few hours, but its just come back. I think Sam forgot about it..."

Dean's heart leapt. "You can find Sam with that thing?"

Ruby smiled. "I already have. He's close by."

Dean wondered for a moment if this was some wonderful dream, but then realized that he no longer had wonderful dreams. He grinned. "Well then, Ruby, I think you should meet some friends of mine. We're going after Sam."

* * *

The rising sun painted the sky in red, gold and yellow as the Impala sped towards it. Dark forest rose up on either side of them, cold and foreboding, but Dean ignored it. Every so often he glanced at Ruby who was sitting in the passenger seat of the Impala, her fist clenched around her charm, her eyes closed. Bobby followed behind them in his truck with Jacob and Kale. The three hunters had been wary of trusting Ruby, but Dean had been prepared to go without them if he had to and so they had reluctantly agreed. Still, Dean noticed that Kale kept his rifle in his hands all the way out into the truck, and his eye on Ruby's back. She must have noticed, but if she did she didn't seem to care. The situation Dean was in now almost made him laugh. Sam would be rolling about laughing if he could see him now, with a demon riding shotgun.

But this was for Sam. Everything else didn't matter right now.

Dean glanced at Ruby once more, biting his lip anxiously. "Anything?" he asked.

She frowned and opened her eyes to look at him. "What, you mean in the last minute and a half since you last asked?"

He scowled. She looked out of the window. "We're on the right track," she replied. "He still doesn't know I'm tracking him. Syliene took over an abandoned mansion out here when she got out of hell, she used to live there when she was human. Seems to have grown attatched to it."

"I'm guessing we're not just going to skip in there nice and peacefully."

She shook her head. "No. There'll be trouble. But if she's happy to see us, that would be even worse."

"Why's that?"

She looked at him. "Because that would mean Sam led us here, and we're walking into a trap."

Her words sent a shiver down Dean's spine, and he shook it off quickly. _Concentrate, concentrate... _Ruby stiffened suddenly. "Turn left. There."

Dean turned left up a tiny dirt road that was barely noticeable. After a few moments Ruby tapped his arm.

"Okay, stop here. We're right near the mansion now. They'll hear if we go any further by car."

Dean nodded and pulled over. Bobby pulled over behind him and both cars emptied as the group met up once more. Kale surveyed Ruby through cold eyes, his rifle still clutched in one hand. Bobby was loading rock salt rifles and handing them out.

"We don't want to stay there for long," Ruby said, taking one. "The longer we stay, the more demons will come to fight. We just need to get to Sam."

"And then what?" Kale growled.

Ruby met his eyes. "That's up to Dean."

Dean swallowed hard as every eye in the group turned on him. He wet his lips. "Look, just get me in there. If things get too rough, just go. I won't have your blood on my hands. But I can't leave without Sam."

Kale frowned. "Dean? Can I talk to you for a sec?"

Dean nodded and they moved aside. Kale's figners were drumming insistently on his rifle, and sweat was standing out on his upper lip. He looked around, as if to check that Ruby had stayed with the others.

"You have a knife, right? The knife that kills demons?"

Dean's hand automatically went to his belt where the knife was nestled beside him. "Yeah?"

"I need it."

Dean's eyes narrowed. "No offense man, but I need it more. If I get to Sam and Syliene, I need to have something to slice that bitch's throat."

"You don't understand," Kale replied, shaking his head. "Its not for me. Its... its for Jacob."

"Jacob?"

Kyle nodded. "He's my cousin. The guy's practically still a kid. Look, this is the most dangerous thing he's ever done in his life, and he's not ready for it. If he just had a little more protection, then I'd fight a hell of a lot better. I wouldn't be as worried..."

Dean glanced over at Jacob. He hadn't noticed the other man as much, but now he took in the way he was sitting on the bumper of Bobby's truck, a rifle clutched in his hands, his face pale. His nostrils flared slightly as he tried to take deep breaths. Kale was right - he was scared, but he was determind not to show it. Dean turned back to Kale and saw there the same fierce protectiveness he had for Sam. He sighed and then pulled out the knife and turned the hilt towards Kale.

"Take it. Tell him not to lose it."

Kale nodded, relief clearing his face, and they moved back over to the group. Ruby was waiting impatiently.

"Ready?" she asked.

Nods all around.

"Okay. Then let's go."

"Just remember," Dean said. "We're out if there are too many. Just leave me - I don't care."

Silence, although Bobby's eyes flashed with anger. Ruby turned and walked into the woods. Dean moved to catch up with her, the others following behind.

"By the way," Ruby murmured. "I'm not going if things get rough."

Dean opened his mouth furiously, but before he could speak Ruby cut in again.

"Because Sam means just as much to me as he does for you," she snarled. "And there's no way in hell I'm leaving him for that bitch to devour."

Dean paused. Then he nodded slowly.

"Fine. Together then."

* * *

The hairs on the back of Sam's neck rose, and he pushed Syliene away from him. She frowned in annoyance, trying to move close again to kiss his jaw, but he shoved her back, harder this time.

"Stop it."

"What's wrong?"

Sam stood up, swinging her up and dumping her on the chair he had been sitting in. She froze, furious at his careless actions, but controlled herself.

"Sam!"

"Shush," Sam snapped. He turned his face towards the west, his eyes narrowing. "Dean's here," he said. "And he's not alone."

Syliene rose to her feet at once, her eyes flashing angrily. "Don't worry, I'll kill send someone to kill him-"

"No, you won't," Sam interrupted. "You'll let him in." He cracked his knuckles, and then grinned at her confused expression. "I wanna have some fun. Don't worry, I'll let you play too."

Her face cleared. "Very well, then. I'll sit back and watch the show." She paused. "Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Who's in charge here?"

He arched one eyebrow. "You, who else?"

She smiled and nodded. "No reason."

She sat down again, folding her legs, settling back to watch as Sam turned towards the door. His eyes flashed black.

"Come on then, Dean," he muttered. "Lets see just how far you're prepared to go."

* * *

The mansion was huge. It rose up out of the ground like a mountain, the grey stone and flint it was made out of adding to the appearance. Ivy had curled up around the house over the years, locking firmly around the windows and balconys. The first and second floor were smaller than the ground, and sat inside it so that the ground floor formed a wide stone balcony all around them. Dean could see a huge glass window that seemed to reach from floor to ceiling on the second floor, the glass miraculously in tact. The glass of most of the windows was cracked and dusty, and the front doors hung open off their hinges. Darkness glared out from inside, daring them to approach. As Dean watched from the cover of the trees, a tall black-haired man moved out through the front doors, a ciggarette held between his teeth. His black eyes ran over the woods before he moved around the side of the house, out of sight.

"So she has guard dogs," Bobby muttered. "Wonder how hard they bite."

Dean bit his lip. "I reckon we could slip inside if we made a break for it. But we don't know how many are hanging around in there, and if that one comes back while we're on our way in..."

"We've come this far," Jacob said. "We can take them."

Dean glanced at him. He had become more confident since Kale had given him the knife, and his jaw was set. His eyes glittered determinedly. Kale hesitated, and then nodded in agreement.

"Alright then," Dean said. "Ruby, as soon as we're in..."

"I know. Lead you to Sam. I've got it," she replied firmly.

Dean nodded and turned his eyes back to the building. "Okay. On three. One... two... three!"

As one they burst from the trees and sprinted for the mansion. It rushed up on them alarmingly quickly, and in moments they were ducking through the door. Dean's blood was roaring in his ears from the tension that hung in the air between them. Every one of them was terrified, and every one of them knew it.

They had run into a large entrance hall, with a sweeping staircase leading up to the second floor. Silence encountered them, deafening and suffocating. A dry, musty smell hung in the air, dust instantly tickling the back of Dean's throat as he breathed. He glanced quickly at Ruby, who was looking around.

"Okay," she said after a short pause. "Upstairs. Come on."

Still moving in a group they made for the stairs and moved quickly up them. They reached the landing beyond it and stopped once more. They were now in a long corridor that turned off to the left and right and had no doors. Ruby hesitated.

"No, further up... this way. He's on the second floor."

The words _master bedroom _instantly flashed into Dean's head and he tried to push them away. Sam would not be so fargone that he would violate himself with some disgusting demonic bitch he hardly knew... he _wouldn't... _he heard the click of a gun behind him, but before he could turn someone grabbed the back of his head and shoved him down to the ground. A volley of gunshots went off in the corridor behind him, and his heart jerked. It looked like their cover had just been blown.

The gunshots paused as the shooter reloaded, and Dean whipped around onto his back to take in a possessed man standing at the other end of the corridor, a gun in his hand. Bobby was already on his feet, raising his rifle.

"You go," he called over his shoulder. "I got this one."

Dean nodded and scrambled to his feet. Ruby was already gone, sprinting around the corner. Dean raced after her, his mind fixed on Sam. He heard footsteps behind him - so Jacob and Kale were fine. But for how long? How many more demons had already heard the gun and were on their way? Dean reached a second staircase, where Ruby was waiting.

"Hurry up!" she hissed. "They're com-"

She got no further. A dark form vaulted over the banister above them and crashed down on top of her, carrying them both down the staircase and smashing into the ground. Dean only just managed to get out of the way in time - a second later and he would have been taken down with them. He caught a glimpse of a blonde woman hitting Ruby hard in the face before Kale appeared between them and dragged the demon away. It struggled and whirled around to attack him, but he hit it in the face with the hilt of his rifle and sent it spiralling backwards.

"Keep going!" he told them quickly, lifting his gun as the demon struggled to regain composure.

Dean ran to Ruby and hauled her up to her feet. She shook him off and led him towards the stairs at a run, moving with renewed energy. At the top of the stairs Dean stopped and looked down.

Kale was firing repeatedly at the blonde demon, but it was swatting away his bullets. On the other side of the staircase Jacob was locked in battle with another demon. Dean hadn't even heard it come in. It was a tall, muscular man with close-cropped brown hair, and was clearly far stronger than Jacob. But even as Dean hesitated, Jacob tore the knife from his belt and buried it in the demon's chest. It screamed, falling to the ground. Jacob turned to meet a third demon that had appeared at the end of the corridor, its teeth bared in a snarl of fury.

But surely they couldn't fight them off forever...

"Dean!"

Dean span around and moved after Ruby, torn from his daze. He had to think about Sam. The sooner he got Sam out, the sooner they could leave...

_This isn't a rescue mission. This is a desperate plea to try to change his mind, _a cold voice reminded him. _Don't forget that._

Ruby led him down a corridor, turning right and then right again. She stopped suddenly in front of two double doors and looked up, her face surprisingly pale.

"This is it," she whispered.

"In there?" Dean whispered back.

She nodded. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Then he held his gun ready and slipped his fingers around the door knob. He caught Ruby's gaze. Then in a short, swift motion he ripped the doors open and strode into the room, lifting his gun.

It was the room with the huge window he had seen from outside. It sparkled in the sunlight, blinding him for a moment, before the rest of the room came into focus. There were a couple of armchairs grouped around a coffee table, and a door leading off to another room on the left. On the right was a grand piano far past its prime and a fireplace. Above that was a large mirror with a jagged crack leading down the centre. The floor of the room was covered in a dusty, once-red rug. One of the armchairs contained Syliene, who was sitting with her feet on the table, inspecting her nails.

Sam slowly turned from the window and looked Dean in the face with cold black eyes. Dean's grip slackened on his gun at once, and Sam grinned.

"So predictable, Dean. Its gonna get you killed one of these days."

"Sam?" Dean whispered. "I need... I need to talk..."

"Talk? Well then, go ahead."

Dean's mouth was dry. His throat had closed up. Everything he had been about to say had flown out of his head. Sam walked forwards into the centre of the room, cocking his head slightly.

"At first I thought I wanted you there at the end. But I've changed my mind... I'm going to kill you now.

And you know what? I'm really, _really _going to enjoy it."

**Gasp! Yeah, what a horrible cliff hanger but I just couldn't write any more for this chapter! This one was much longer than normal, since I usually aim for two thousand words a chapter and this one had twice that... so if you think about it you just had two chapters in one... :)**

**I hope everyone liked it, please review!**

**SUPRNTRAL LVR.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. If I did, I would be entertaining myself in much more exciting ways...**

**Thanks so much to Michelle Knight 1188, darksupernatural, cuddygirl18, pageavenue57, Star Mage1 and Supernaturalfan14 for reviewing! This chapter is dedicated to you lot!**

**Warning though - there is a disgusting bit coming up... if anyone's really squeamish, maybe you should skip the beginning of this chapter!**

* * *

_Dean's mouth was dry. His throat had closed up. Everything he had been about to say had flown out of his head. Sam walked forwards into the centre of the room, cocking his head slightly._

_"At first I thought I wanted you there at the end. But I've changed my mind... I'm going to kill you now._

_And you know what? I'm really, really going to enjoy it."_

Dean wanted to speak, to shout at his brother, but the words just wouldn't come. All he could do was stare at the evil masquerading as his brother, at the black, black eyes gazing coldly back at him. Laughing. Mocking. As if the evil that had taken over Sam was celebrating its victory in front of him. Dean's mouth hung open, as if waiting for the right words to appear, but nothing happened. Sam slowly raised a hand, his fingers outstretched. A thrill of terror rushed through Dean, but still he could say and do nothing. He was just frozen.

"Goodbye, Dean," Sam said calmly.

Dean managed to take a short gasp of breath, as if he could at least pretend to be about to say something. Then, suddenly, Ruby was standing in front of him, her arms spread slightly as if she was going to protect him. Now that would really have made him laugh - Ruby the Demon was going to protect Dean Winchester from his evil brother... it sounded like a bad television soap. Sam paused, lowering his hand slightly.

"Ah, hi there Ruby. Sorry, I didn't see you there. Lurking in the shadows, I mean. Maybe you should wear a bell."

Ruby's face flushed red, but she tried to ignore it. "Sam, you're not yourself. You have to push past this."

"Oh, of course, _mistress,_" Sam said, making a mock bow. "Your wish is my comand. But wait... isn't this exactly what you wanted? I'm embrassing my powers, I'm rising above humanity. Isn't it all what _you _wanted?"

"No!" Ruby cried. "I never wanted... this! All of this! The seals and the killing and... and _her_!"

She jabbed a finger at Syliene. Something jerked in Dean's stomach, and at the same time a smirk chased across Sam's face.

"Ah, so, this is what it all comes down to. Jealousy. Sorry Ruby, but..." Sam cocked his head. "Well, I do not love you. Never have. Never will."

Ruby froze. Dean's gaze flickered from her to his brother. No. He had known that they had slept together but there was nothing more... was there? And yet the rigid stillness of Ruby's body said the exact opposite of everything that he had hoped. Sam had had demon blood in him. Sam had been using demon powers. And now, Sam had been in love with a demon. Not just screwing around, but actually _in love._

It made Dean feel sick.

Sam's gaze flickered to him. "Oh, yeah, Dean... you should try Syliene on once in a while. I mean, we started screwing around and... well, it was sweet."

Nausea instantly rose in Dean's throat and he swallowed hard, balling his fists to try and push it away. Sam laughed and then lifted his hand again.

"Outta the way, Ruby," Sam said, and he flicked his hand to the side. Ruby flew into the wall and crashed to the floor, just beside Syliene's armchair. Syliene rose to her feet, moving over to her and placing her hands on her hips.

Dean looked quickly back at Sam, who suddenly clicked his fingers. Dean jerked forwards, letting out a sharp gasp, and was driven down to his knees just in front of his brother. Sam leant down, placing his hands on his knees as if he were talking to a cute two year old.

"I'm gonna send you back to hell, Dean. You know something they do down there, something Syliene told me, is that they make your insides decay before they slice and dice you."

He leant a little closer. Dean became aware of a horrible prickling feeling in his throat, but he tried to ignore it and concentrate on Sam.

"You can just imagine it, huh? Maggots and flies and worms wriggling around your guts... sucking and biting and eating their way through your organs... just eating and eating, and I bet you can feel them there, feel them shifting and slipping around inside you..."

The nausea was rising again. Sam was being horribly descriptive. Dean almost felt as if there really were things inside him wriggling around. He wanted to speak and cut Sam off, but still the words refused to come to him. It was as if his voice and shrivelled up and made a run for it as soon as he had seen Sam's black eyes. His stomach was rolling and clenching as Sam's words dug deeper into his mind.

"It gets worse and worse. You can feel their slick, oily, stringy bodies moving inside you and you can't stop them... they must drive you mad eventually, until your just lying their choking on them like some sick dog waiting to be put out of its misery..."

Something suddenly stuck in Dean's throat, forcing a cough out of him. Something slid past his lips and hit the carpet in front of him. He looked down, and his whole body clenched. A maggot was wriggling on the carpet in front of him. Even as he stared at it, a worm arched up his throat and pushed out of his mouth, dangling from his lips like some disgusting thick spagetthi. Horror rushed through him, but before he could cry out his whole body was heaving, bringing up mouthfuls of white wriggling maggots and worms and shiny, jerking brown cockroaches. They just kept coming and coming... Sam burst out laughing and straightened up, grinning.

"Well, whaddyaknow. I guess your imagination really can run away with you sometimes, huh?"

Dean pitched forwards onto his hands and knees, choking and gagging. He could barely draw a breath - his throat was thick with wriggling, prickling slime. It was horrible. He wanted to scream. He wanted to run away from it all. He wanted it to _end. _He tried desperately to speak.

"Surgh... Sa..."

Sam smirked. "What are you trying to say Dean? You want me to call _Sammy? _You wanna cry for your brother?"

Dean felt as if his organs hand turned to noodles and were rushing up his throat... which was probably more or less the truth. He was sure that if this torture didn't end soon he would either faint or suffocate.

The doors crashed open, and a sudden volley of shouts from behind him grabbed his attention. Then Sam was backing up, and Kale was next to him, one hand on his shoulder.

"Holy shit... Dean, what... jesus..."

"Stop it!" Jacob cried. "Let him go!"

Sam laughed. "Poor little man. So full of fear. Tell me, did you ever get a chance to tell Kale how much you appreciated him? Because after today, its going to be too late."

That was enough for Kale. The hunter lifted his gun and fires a dozen bullets at Sam's head. Instantly Sam lifted his hand and the bullets stopped just inches away from him, hovering for a second before falling to the ground. Sam clicked his fingers and Kale flew back against the wall, pinned there. He struggled, but his efforts proved useless. Sam reached out his other hand and Jacob was jerked forwards into his grasp, arms failing wildly. Sam caught him by the throat and held him there, eyes narrowed.

"How you doing, Jacob? You like knowing that your pal over there can never let down his guard because of you? You like knowing that he has to reconsider everything he does to make sure you won't get hurt? Nice, taking over someone's life like that."

Jacob choked, scrabbling at Sam's fingers, but Sam's grip never faltered.

"Leave him alone!" Kale roared, lashing out wildly.

Sam sniggered. "You see? He's always worrying about you. He could end up being killed because of you. I think the decent thing for me to do would be to save him from himself..."

Dean tried to rise, but Sam's power kept him on the ground. He could see what was coming, and it was all his fault. He had led them here. He had done this. He couldn't let this happen...

"Gerroff him!" Kale was screaming.

Syliene was laughing somewhere on the other side of the room, and yet there was no sound from Ruby.

Jacob was gasping for breath in Sam's grip.

And Dean had brought them all here. Sam brought Jacob close to him face.

"Tell the angels I'm waiting for them," he snarled.

Then in one fluid movement he whirled around and hurled Jacob through the huge window. Glass screamed as it shattered, raining down all over the room. Kale let out a yell of greif and horror. Then Jacob was gone, and the only thing to suggest he had ever been there was the jagged hole he had left in the window. Dean gaped in horror at Sam, worms still dripping from his lips. Sam turned and smiled at him.

"Now _this _is what I call 'fun'" he said. "Now, where were we?"

He took a step forwards - and a blaze of brilliant white light hit Dean in the face. Dean's eyes narrowed to slits, and he heard Sam let out a sharp yelp of pain, heard Syliene call out his brother's name. Then the light had vanished, leaving a man in a dark suit and a second man in a light brown raincoat standing in the middle of the room. Sam and Syliene was standing beside the broken window, Sam doubled over slightly with one hand on his head, blood dripping from his nose. Syliene had her arms around him.

"Enough, Winchester," Uriel growled.

"You've gone down the wrong path, Sam," Castiel said quietly. "I fear its too late to set you straight."

"Lets finish this," Uriel said.

"Yeah, lets!" Sam snapped back, straightening up, but his face contorted with pain and he doubled over again, both hands on his head. Syliene tightened her grip on him.

"Not yet!" she hissed. "You're not advanced enough yet!"

"I don't care."

"I do! I can't have you wasting yourself this early!"

Sam hesitated, but Uriel didn't. Before Sam could reply, the angel was lifting his own hands. Lightning flashed through the room, and a single word rushed from Dean's worm-filled mouth.

"_NO!"_

He heard a sudden yell of pain from Uriel, and his heart leapt. Then the light was gone, and with it so was Sam and Syliene. For a second, Dean's heart jerked but then Castiel spoke.

"They've gone. Looks like she took the other demons with her."

"Then get after her!" Uriel snarled. "Go!"

He vanished in a rush of white smoke. Castiel turned and lifted one hand. Instantly the crawling feeling in Dean's stomach vanished - the worms were stopping. He heard a thump as Kale dropped to the floor and a shuddering gasp from Ruby across the room. Castiel stepped forwards.

"I'm sorry Dean," he said. "But you must face reality before it is too late."

Then he, too, was gone.

The last maggot fell from Dean's lips to join the large patch of writhing creatures on the floor. Dean could still taste them on his tongue. He rose shakily to his feet, spitting on the floor to try and push the taste away. Silence filled the room. Then Kale scrambled to his feet.

"Jacob!" he cried, rushing to the window. He looked down and froze. Then abruptly he turned and sprinted out of the room. Dean turned and looked at Ruby, who was sitting up. Her eyes were red and bloodshot, and blood was dripping from the corner of one of them but she looked back at him, breathing hard.

"You okay?" Dean rasped out.

He hated speaking. It could almost feel the creatures in his throat again, rubbing against his voice. Ruby nodded silently in response. Dean made his way over to the window, his legs shaking beneath him. He looked down.

Below him on the balcony that was the roof of the ground floor, he could see Jacob lying on his front. Blood was spreading around his head, and his left arm was twisted grotesquely. Dean felt his stomach drop away.

"God, Sam," he whispered. "What the hell have you become?"

**Good or bad? Please review!**

**SUPRNTRAL LVR.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. If I did, I would be entertaining myself in much more exciting ways...**

**Thanks to Star Mage 1, darksupernatural, Michelle Knight 1188, Thorny Hedge, pageavenue57, cuddygirl18 and Supernaturalfan14 for reviewing!**

**

* * *

**

"Dean!"

Dean reached the bottom of the stairs and looked wearily up as Bobby's voice reached his ears. The older hunter was jogging up the first floor staircase, blood running from a small gash on his forehead and a bruise swelling on his cheekbone, but appart from that seemingly unharmed. Dean felt a small rush of relief - Bobby would fix this mess. The older hunter reached him and took hold of his shoulder, shaking him slightly.

"What happened? Did you get to Sam? The demons all suddenly just left, like they were scared or something."

"The angels came. They chased him out."

His own voice sounded flat and dead to his ears. He _felt _dead. The rank taste of slimy creatures still lingered in his mouth, making him feel as if he were about to throw up. He still couldn't believe everything that had just happened. How could Sam have done that to him? How could he have laughed? And Jacob... Dean had signed the man's death warrent.

"Where are the others?" Bobby demanded.

Dean jerked his head towards the side of the house. "Jacob... he fell..."

Bobby paled. "Where are they?"

"The balcony..."

Bobby nodded and moved around him. He looked into a few rooms, searching for a way out. The third room he checked he moved into, vanishing from sight. Ruby reached the bottom of the stairs and moved to stand beside Dean in silence. After a few moments, she spoke.

"I'm sorry..." her voice trailed off.

He jerked his head again in what might have been a nod. Then, as tears threatened at his eyes, he moved quickly after Bobby. The room he stepped into had a set of glass doors on the other side, hanging open, which led onto the balcony. Taking a deep breath, Dean headed towards them. He stepped out into the cool evening air. Before him, the forest stretched out like a huge deep green blanket, the setting sun casting a beautiful golden glow over the mansion. Its rays turned the straggling, dying weeds clinging to the stonework into bronze and silver threads, made the windows sparkle like the surface of a calm pond. A soft breeze stirred Dean's clothes and he breathed in the smell of the wood, wishing he too could be swept away with the wind. Maybe it would take him to a better place...

He turned his head and caught sight of his fellow hunters. Kale was kneeling beside Jacob, one hand gripping his cousin's shoulder. Bobby was bending down beside him, talking in a fast, low voice. Dean stumbled towards them, struggling to make himself think straight. He didn't know how he was going to explain himself to Kale. How would he look the hunter in the face? He had just caused the death of a member of his family. Dean reached them and Bobby glanced at him.

"Dean, here," he said shoving his keys at him. "Get my truck and bring it as close as you can to the mansion."

Dean blinked at him blankly. Why? Were there some kind of funeral rites that had to be performed? Bobby saw his expression and took his arm.

"He's still alive," he hissed under his breath. "I don't know how the hell it happened, but he is. So we need to get him out of here _now._"

Dean looked down at Jacob, who chose that time to let out a harsh cough. Blood flecked his lips, and Kale rubbed his arm, his hands shaking wildly.

"Its okay, man, I'm gonna help you. You're gonna be okay."

Jacob rolled his head to the side, giving Dean a glimpse of the huge bloody gash matting his hair. Dean stiffened. Bobby pushed him slightly.

"Dean, go!"

But he couldn't, not yet. He pulled free and moved closer.

"Kale? Kale, god, I'm so... so sorry..."

Kale rose to his feet and span around, his eyes burning with anger. "You're _sorry?_ Oh, well that's just great!"

Bobby tried to intervine, but Kale shoved him roughly away.

"You did this, Dean!" he yelled, stabbing a finger at Jacob's broken body. "Why didn't you say something? Do something? It was your fucking brother, so why the _hell _didn't you _do something?!"_

"I'm sorry," Dean repeated, his voice still struggling to rise above a croak. "He's... I don't know... he's not..."

Kale glared at him. "No," he snarled. "He's not your brother anymore. He's a bloody _monster._"

His words shook Dean more than Sam's black eyes ever could have. He rocked back on his heels, staring in shock at Kale's furious face. Slowly, Kale turned away and crouched down beside Jacob once again, scrubbing a hand over his face. Dean took a step backwards, and then turned and blindly began to move towards the mansion. Get the truck. He had to get the truck... his brain was completely scrambled. He couldn't think. He just couldn't... Ruby appeared in the doorway, and Dean glanced at her. She had wiped the blood from her face, and was looking from Jacob to Dean. Dean scowled.

"So what do we do now?" he muttered. "What the hell am I supposed to do now? Answer that for me."

And he pushed past her and stepped into the shadows once more.

* * *

Sam stumbled as he hit the ground in the alleyway and dropped to his knees. Pain ripped through his head and he let out an animal snarl, pressing his fists against his forehead. He felt hands on his shoulders, but he pulled away.

"Gerroff me!"

"Sam, I'll help," Syliene protested.

"I said _off!_" Sam yelled, slapping her hands away. He glared up at her, his eyes burning with anger. Red streaks ran across their glossy black surface, sparking out like jets of lightning. "I'm gonna rip those bastards apart... those angelic little rats, I'm gonna tear out their hearts and throw them into the centre of hell!"

Syliene sat back on her heels. "If you wanna do that, you'll have to let me help you. I'll bump your power up again until its strong enough to take over once more."

"But I want to kill them, _now!_" Sam grabbed her wrist as she reached again for his head. He clenched his hand around it like a vice. "Enough of this stupid faffing around, playing games! Send out all of your demons and break the seals. Then we will head for the last one tomorrow night."

Syliene frowned. "Thanks for the tip, but I'm doing this my way."

Sam scowled. "No. We end this _now." _He caught her gaze and held it, freezing her in place. "Either you do it, or _I will._"

She paused. Then she rose to her feet and turned around. Behind her, the twenty or so demons that had been in the mansion and survived. Roy stood in the front, eyeing Sam warily.

"I don't think we should move so quickly-"

Sam surged up to his feet and span around to face him, raising his hand. Roy let out a choking gasp, and blood began to trickle from his lips.

"Who the hell asked you, huh?" Sam snarled. "Shut _up!_"

Syliene grabbed his arm as Roy sank to his knees, clutching at his throat.

"Sam, stop it! Now!"

Sam's lip curled, but then he turned away and moved towards the alleyway wall, collapsing against it. Roy let out a shuddering rasp as he was released, and shakily wiped the blood from his mouth. Syliene glanced at Roy, and then faced the rest of the group.

"Okay. Everyone move out, now. I want fifty nine of those seals broken by tomorrow night, you hear me!"

They nodded and vanished. Only Roy remained behind. He rose to his feet and moved away from Sam and Syliene, still coughing harshly from Sam's punishment. Syliene moved over to Sam and folded her arms.

"Happy? Now will you let me fix you up?"

Sam clenched his jaw, but the pain in his head was slowly starting to increase and he could no longer stand it. He nodded. Syliene wrapped her arms around him once more and a freezing wind rushed over them. The alleyway fell away from them, only to be replaced by a dark motel room. By the time they had matirealized inside it, black dots were beginning to dance before Sam's eyes. He sat down hard on the bed, allowing Syliene to push him gently onto his back. Her cool hands came down on the sides of his face, and he let his eyes shut as she began to claw her way into his mind. Before he could completely succumb, his hand snaked out and he grabbed her wrist again.

"Syliene... I'm gonna kill them," he growled. "I'm gonna kill all of them."

* * *

It was past midnight by the time they reached Bobby's house. Dean had wanted to help, but the look that Kale shot him told him that if he tried he would have his head bitten off. So, instead, he had watched helplessly as Bobby and Kale carried Jacob's limp body into the house. He was still standing outside, leaning against the Impala, two hours later when Ruby appeared beside him and folded her arms. She had her usual air of confidence back again, and her eyes were no longer bloodshot. She looked Dean up and down, and then sighed and leant against the car.

"So what, this is you giving up?"

Dean swallowed hard. She didn't seem to have noticed that his cheeks were wet with tears, and if he could just keep his voice steady maybe she still wouldn't... he lifted a hand to his face and quickly brushed the tears away.

"There's nothing I can do," he muttered gruffly. "I tried. I did. And he... he's not Sam anymore."

"You _can't _believe that this is really him!" Ruby exclaimed. "Syilene pushed his dark side to the surface. Sam's still in there somewhere, and he needs you!"

She waited, but Dean didn't reply. She scowled and turned away.

"Fine. I'll try alone, if you can't be bothered anymore."

Dean lifted his head and looked at her retreating back. "I can't," he said softly. "Because if I do, that brings back the chance that I might fail. And I just can't let myself fail again."

She turned to face him. "Then _don't _fail. Win."

"How?"

She moved back over to his side. "I just went round the demonic neighbourhood. Syliene's stepping it up a notch - she wants all the seals broken by tomorrow night. Then she and Sam are going to break the last one together and set Lucifer free."

Dean's head jerked around to stare at her in horror. "_What? _By _tomorrow?_"

Ruby nodded. "I was hoping for some help. But it looks like I'm going to be going alone to stop him."

Dean thought for a moment. Then he shook his head. "If Sam breaks the last seal, he'll destroy the whole world. All the people we saved are just going to..." His voice trailed off. Then he shook his head. "We can't let him do it."

Ruby grinned in relief. "No. So, you have a plan?"

Dean bit his lip. "I think I do. But first..."

He sighed and headed towards Bobby's house. He stepped inside, knocking a gap in the salt line for Ruby on his way. He jogged up the steps and followed the sound of voices until he reached one of Bobby's guest rooms, inside which a light was shining. He softly pushed it open.

"... be broken," Kale was muttering. "And his head... jesus, what if its a skull fracture?"

"I don't think its that bad. It looks like he took the most of the fall on his arm; the head wounds not as bad as it looked. He was lucky."

"Lucky?" Kale repeated. "_Lucky? _He was thrown out of a window by a crazy demonic bastard, how the hell is that lucky?"

Dean supressed a surge of rage at Kale's discription of his brother and pushed his way into the room. Jacob's arm was in a sling, and a large patch of gauze was tapped over the back of his head. Kale rose to his feet as Dean appeared, folding his arms.

"What?" he snapped.

Bobby put out a hand. "Easy, Kale," he warned. "Dean doesn't deserve that."

Dean broke in before Kale could reply. "Sam's going to break the last seal tomorrow night," he said flatly. "If someone doesn't do something, the world is going to go up in flames."

Kale and Bobby stared at him in horror. Dean took a deep breath.

"But... but I'm going to go after him once more. One more try. And this time if... if I can't stop him... then..."

His voice died in his throat, and Bobby paled. "You don't mean that, Dean," he whispered.

"Its what Dad told me, isn't it? _If you can't save him, you have to kill him. _And if I... if I can't then..." Dean could feel tears threatening. He rubbed a hand over his face, trying and failing to keep his voice from shaking. "Its the whole world, Bobby. I can't let innocent people die... he wouldn't have wanted that."

"And I guess you want us to go with you?" Kale asked, scowling. "Well, forget it. I'm not risking my ass for you anymore. We've done enough."

"Kale!" Bobby turned to him. "The world is about to end! We have to move on!"

"Move on?" Kale repeated, his voice rising quickly. "Jacob almost died on this lunatic's kamakazi mission! I'm not..."

"Sh-Shut up, Kale."

Dean flinched at the sound of the hoarse, rasping voice and looked down. Jacob's eyes were open and he was staring up at them, agony whispering in his tense, rigid face. He shut his eyes for a few seconds, as if gathering his strength, before opening them and continuing.

"We knew w-what we were g-getting into. Th-There's more p-p-people involved now. We h-have to st-stop him." He turned his gaze on Dean, who struggled to keep himself from cringing under his eyes. "I-I'll follow y-you."

Dean's stomach wrenched. After all he had done, after nearly _killing _him, Jacob was still prepared to help him. It was the kind of raw strength and forgiveness that Sam had. _Had. _Dean swallowed hard and nodded.

"Thanks, Jacob."

Kale hesitated and then reluctantly nodded. "Can't let him go in alone, can I?"

"Then that's sorted," Bobby said. He turned to Dean. "I assume you have a plan?"

Dean nodded. "I didn't want to do this but..." He looked Bobby in the eye. "We have to call for the angels. We have to bring in Castiel and Uriel."

"The angels? Are you sure?"

"Yeah. They're..." he shut his eyes and forced the words past his stiff lips, hating himself every second for it. "They're the only ones powerful enough to destroy something as powerful as... as him."

**Shock! Will Dean murder his brother? I'll try to update soon, please review!**

**SUPRNTRAL LVR.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. If I did, I would be entertaining myself in much more exciting ways...**

**

* * *

**

Dean's breath misted in the air before him, a soft white cloud that quickly dissapated into nothing. The Winchester shifted his weight on the balls of his feet, his back beginning to ache from the crouched position he was holding. The rock salt rifle clutched in his hand offered very little comfort in the pitch black of the night, at least not after the failure it had proved itself to be in his last encounter with demons. Dean narrowed his eyes, squinting through the leaves of the bush he was crouched behind. Beyond it he could see the huge tomb he had hoped never to see again in his life, gravestones spread out before it in a fan. He wet his lips, forcing his loathing for the place away. He had to concentrate. But seriously, the last seal just had to be here, didn't it?

The graveyard in Wyoming.

The Devils Gate they had visited just over a year and a half ago, where everything evil they were now fighting had been set loose.

They truly had come in a full circle, and it was literly going to end at the beginning.

Dean's mobile suddenly vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out, lifting it to his ear. He had changed it to vibration alert so as not to give himself away if anyone was watching. He recognized Bobby's number before he spoke.

"Dean? You okay?"

"I'm fine. Its still quiet," Dean replied, keeping his voice low and soft. "Are you sure this is the place?"

"I'm sure. Its the place."

Dean shook his head. It was strange to think that they had come so close to breaking one of the seals all that time ago. In fact, it was a miricle that the seal hadn't been broken in all the confusion, but apparently more force was needed.

"Are Kale and Jacob ready?"

"Yeah," Bobby said. "I can see them now. They're waiting around the other side, like you said." He paused. "Dean, this plan of yours..."

"I know its desperate," Dean muttered. "But its our last chance. Its all we have left."

"If it doesn't work-"

"Then I'll let the angels have him," Dean interrupted shortly. "But until then, I still have to do everything I can for him."

Bobby sighed. "Alright. I have all the stuff, but I've no idea when you're planning to spring this... when are the angels even coming?"

Dean glanced at his watch. "I told them to get here in half an hour. If they listen, that's when they'll get here. So if Sam doesn't turn up soon, we won't get a chance to try."

Even as he spoke, a sudden rush of icy wind blew through the graveyard, sweeping leaves up around him. It chilled Dean to the bone, a tell-tale sign that they were no longer alone. Dean stiffened.

"They're here."

"Good luck, Dean," Bobby whispered before hanging up.

Dean stuffed the mobile back into his pocket and held the rifle with both hands, his eyes glinting in the half light. He waited.

They came surprisingly quietly. Syliene and Sam emerged first from the blackness of the night, walking side by side. They stepped through the gap that Azazel had made in the train tracks and strode towards the tomb, the very grass seeming to shiver before them. Behind them came five more demons, one of which Dean recognized from the mansion. The others were new. It was a small escort, considering the trouble they may run into, and that worried Dean. Syliene wouldn't take such a huge chance now, which meant that she was confident that no one would be able to stop them.

She was confident that Sam was all the weaponry she would need.

The group reached the tomb and Sam looked around. His eyes passed over the bush where Dean was hiding, and Dean froze, a sudden wave of terror rushing through him. But then Sam turned back to the tomb. They made no effort to lower their voices, and Dean could hear them from where he was.

"Are you ready for this, Sam?" Syliene asked.

Sam grinned. "I've always been ready for this. Stand back."

She put a hand on his arm as the other demons respectfully moved back out of the way.

"This is the dawn of our world, Sam. And we will make it the way _we _want it."

Sam smirked and bent his head to kiss her. Rage surged through Dean, and he forced himself to stay still. Syliene eventually pulled away and walked to join the other demons. Sam turned to face the tomb, tilting his head back.

For a moment, it looked as if he wasn't going to do anything.

Then he thrust a fist forwards, and fire exploded around him. Dean fell backwards, caught off guard, and scrambled back up again. He could just see Sam through the fire that was dancing around him, his head back, his arm shaking slightly. His heart began to beat hard and fast. This was it. This was the end of the world.

Dean rose to his feet, bent double to remain unseen, and began to run. Time for the games to begin.

**I'm sorry this chapter was so short but I haven't had much time lately. I might not be able to update again for a while because I'll be off to Sweden in a few days - whoop whoop! - so it might be a while before the next update is here. I might be able to use my friend's computer. We'll see.**

**Please review!**

**SUPRNTRAL LVR.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. If I did, I would be entertaining myself in much more exciting ways...**

**You can thank my Swedish friend for this chapter, since she let me use her computer for my insane obsession!**

**And by the way...**

**Den som tog sig tid att översätta detta är alldeles för besatt av supernatural! xP  
**

**

* * *

**

The raw power in Sam's fire was enough to make Dean wish he had just left this to the angels. The black demonic darkness clouding his brother's eyes made Dean wish he had never been born, wish that he could just have stayed in hell. Because this was living hell. Watching his baby brother - his _Sammy - _becoming a monster before his very eyes.

Sam's shoulders were beginning to heave as his breathing became heavier with exertion, his hand trembling slightly as it splayed out towards the gates. For a moment Dean felt a flash of hope: maybe Sam wouldn't be able to do it. Maybe he wasn't strong enough... and then, with a sudden scream of bending metal and roar of grating stone, the gates to hell began to pull open. Smouldering red light glared out from within, and raw laughter and screams of agony reached Dean's ears. He froze, his heart stopping in his chest. Memories of torture, of grinning monstrous faces and slashing claws rushed in on him and for a moment he was petrified. But then he remembered.

_Sam. Gotta help Sam._

He rose up on his knees, peering around the gravestones. The demons were all occupied with Sam, and so he didn't worry about being too careful anymore. He squinted across the graveyard, searching for a glimpse of movement on the other side. Bobby should be there any moment... he glanced to his right, and saw with a surge of relief that Jacob and Kale were in position, leaning out from the darkness to get a look at what was happening. kale's face was set, but Dean could see the fear in his eyes. Jacob was pale, leaning against the tree, sweat standing out on his forehead, but his grip on the rifle at his side was steady. Dean turned back to face the other side. _Come on... Bobby, where are you? Come on, come on..._

Bobby's head appeared above the bushes, and Dean relaxed a little. He was ready. Bobby signaled to him, and he gave a curt nod. He looked at Kale and Jacob, raised a hand. They nodded, lifting their weapons. Dean glanced at his watch. Twenty five minutes left. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. A sudden flashback gripped him, and he was thirteen years old again, creeping silently through a wood with his father, a werewolf just meters away from them.

_"Easy," _John Winchester whispered. _"Easy... keep your head clear Dean. Don't let the fear take hold. Keep your head clear and your hands steady."_

Dean gripped his rifle closer.

_"Deep breaths..."_

In and out. Breathe slowly. Dean shut his eyes.

_"Ready... and..."_

Dean's legs bunched beneath him, like the powerful haunches of a lion about to spring. He balanced there, still as stone... then...

_"Now!"_

Dean launched himself from the darkness, letting loose a wild shot. The effect was immiediate - the demons whirled around, spitting and hissing, their black eyes simmering in the firelight. One made a grab for him but a rock salt load whizzed past his head and hit it in the chest, knocking it backwards. Sending a silent thanks back to Kale and Jacob, who were following him out onto the graveyard from the other direction, Dean dodged around the demon and pushed forwards. For a few moments, everything was confusion. The five backup demons that Syliene had brought were whirling to face Kale and Jacob, assuming that they had fired the shots and were most dangerous, or perhaps disorientated from the seperate attacks. Syliene was spinning around, lifting a hand to attack. But Dean had eyes only for Sam, who had not even flinched. Syliene moved forwards and Dean sent a rock salt load straight into her face. She screamed as she tumbled backwards, and he felt a rush of satisfaction. And then the fire was directly in front of him, and Sam was only one meter away, still unaware, only a wall of burning heat seperating them.

Dean couldn't take the time to think. He had to act.

He pushed off from the ground in a smooth, huge leap. Burning flames scorched his hands, and he flung his arms up to protect his face. Then he collided hard with Sam, carrying them both to the floor. The fire blinded him, and Sam writhed and kicked wildly, yelling something Dean couldn't make out. His finger closed over the trigger of the rifle, and an ear-shattering _bang _exploded in his ears. Sam let out a harsh scream, and then fire surged up furiously. Then it was gone, and Dean was left breathless and shaken on the floor. He shakily lifted himself to his hands and knees, looking around. The fire had vanished, leaving a scorched ring in the ground around them. Sam lay beside him, choking and gasping, his hands clasped over his bloody side where the rifle had given him a dose of rock salt. Fear lanced through Dean, and he scrambled forwards.

"S-Sammy, jesus, are you okay?"

Sam slapped his hands away and pulled himself up into a sitting position, hissing with agony. "You filthy bastard," he snarled. "No, I am not okay! You bloody _shot me!"_

Bobby suddenly appeared from nowhere, and Dean let out a sigh of relief. He made for Sam, before the other man could retaliate, and pinned his brother down on the ground. Bobby had the holy water and book ready.

"Now, go, Bobby go!" Dean roared, even as Sam began to struggle and fight beneath him. Bobby stood firm above them. He tipped the holy water and began to read. The water hit Sam in the face and he recoiled, letting out a harsh scream of pain and rage as Bobby to let loose a stream of Latin.

"I'm gonna kill you, Dean! I'm gonna rip out your heart and eat it in front of you, and then tear your eyes out and slice you down into nothing and then put you back together and do it all over again! You're going to hell, Dean, _my own personal _hell! Do you hear me, you bastard?" His eyes were wild black, flecks of spit flying from his mouth as he strained against Dean's grasp. "Do you hear me? _I'm gonna kill you!_"

"No, Sam, you're not," Dean forced out through gritted teeth. "I can still save you..."

_"Ominous nos artimen jou slai san spiritous uminoi mesas." _Bobby read, raising his voice above the screams of fighting demons.

Sam let out a scream of agony and his black eyes widened. Then, abruptly, they flashed back to their normal chocolate brown colour. Dean froze, hardly daring to believe it. Sam slumped in his grasp, breathing hard and fast.

"D-Dean...."

"Sammy?" Dean whispered.

Sam looked up at him, his eyes wide and scared. Bobby's voice rose as he reached the end of the clensing ritual, they were nearly done, they were going to do it....

And then Bobby broke off as he was thrown backwards into a headstone, his head snapping backwards. Syliene landed on the ground in his place and grabbed Dean by the throat, lifting him up and threw him at the wall of the gates. He hurtled back through the air and hit the devil's gate. Syliene turned and put a hand on Sam's shoulder, murmuring to him, but he was already rising to his feet, shaking his head as if clearing it. He looked up at Dean.

And his eyes were black as sin.

Dean gaped at him in horror, suddenly unable to move. Sam stepped forwards, the very grass beneath his feet seeming to shrink away from him.

"Nice try, bro," he growled. "You're gonna pay for that one."

"Keep opening it, Sam, quickly," Syliene urged. "Open the gate!"

Sam shook his head. "I can't... I need a minute to work the power back."

He glared down at Dean, and then turned around. Dean saw with a growing sense of despair that Kale and Jacob were on their knees, beaten, their guns out of reach. Sam surveyed them coldly. The he flicked his hand back. Dean was thrown forwards, and his head hit something hard. As he blinked the stars away, he realized with a jolt that he was pinned against a headstone, Bobby and Jacob and Kale nearby in similar positions. This was horribly familiar - the same position Azazel had forced him into when they had last been there. Dean twisted his head to look up at Sam, who had stridden over to them.

"You've all been a pain in my ass," Sam growled. "You thought our last little encounter was bad? Well, this time you get to watch as I set hell loose." He grinned and turned away. "But I think we should first wait for the angels to turn up, huh? So they can watch too."

Dean's heart sank. Their last hope had just crashed and gone up in flames. But of course Sam would be expecting the angels to come. He had convinced Ruby to wait for them - when she, Castiel and Uriel arrived they would be too late. There was no hope of humanity anymore.

"In fact," Sam suddenly said, turning to face Syliene. "Why should we wait? They can come now."

He turned and punched a hand up towards the sky. Dean got a good look at his side for the first time and swallowed hard. Blood was spreading out quickly from the gunshot wound. Even now, he couldn't help but hope that Sam was not too badly injured... lightning forked through the sky, and then the angels matirealized out of nowhere, Ruby just behind them. Her face paled and she began to pull backwards, but two demons seized her and held her fast. Uriel did not run. He lifted his chin and surveyed Sam through icy eyes.

"You have played your last card, Winchester. We have no choice any longer."

"No, you don't," Sam replied. He brought his hand down in a jerking motion and Uriel let out a gasp and stumbled backwards. Castiel flinched, caught off guard. As Sam stalked towards them, Dean heard a mumbling and glanced around. Bobby was craning his neck from his pinned position to see the book he had dropped, trying to read it. But it was hopeless, the ritual had been interrupted. Nothing would work... Dean looked up as Uriel gasped, and watched as Sam crouched down beside him. The younger Winchester placed a hand on either side of Uriel's head. Bright, glaring light blazed out from Uriel's eyes, and Dean turned his head away. Blinded by the glare, all he could do was listen as Uriel began to scream. Then the light was gone and when Dean looked up, so was Uriel. Castiel was on his knees, panting hard, sweat standing out on his forehead. Sam rose slowly to his feet, cocking his head.

"What does your precious lord say to that? If he's so great, if he always had a plan, why is he doing bullshit to help?"

Castiel clenched his teeth and rose to his feet, slamming a fist forwards. Sam jerked as the force hit him, and a bright red slash appeared on his chest. He scowled, his eyes burning furiously as blood began to pulse down his chest. The front of his shirt was now soaking, but he didn't seem to even feel pain. Instead, he strode forwards. Dean panicked. As much as he cared about Sam, he also did not want Castiel struck down, no matter how taxing and irritating the angel was. He strained against the demonic hold.

"Castiel, run!" he roared. "Get the hell out!"

Castiel hesitated, his eyes flickering to Dean. "I can't. I have orders-"

"Yeah, well, you have to follow my orders too!" Dean replied. "And I'm telling you to go. I'll take care of Sam. Just get out, get help or something!"

Castiel looked from Dean to Sam to the gate and back again. Sam was almost upon him now, his face contorted in a snarl of fury, his fists balled. He lifted his hand and slammed it downwards - and Castiel vanished in a small glow of white light. Dean let out a breath, but Sam let out a roar of rage.

"Someone get after him!"

"It doesn't matter," Syliene said flippantly, turning away. "The gate, Sam. Come on. Forget about him."

Sam hesitated but then turned and strode towards the gate. He flung up both hands again, and fire roared up around him. The gates shuddered, and then began to open. Dean's stomach twisted and he looked around desperately for something - anything, even a goddamn rock would do - to use as a weapon or to throw. His eyes fell on his rock salt rifle, lying useless a few meters away. Even as he watched, the ground began to quake beneath them. He heard Kale shout out, heard Syliene let out a wild laugh. Then the ground before the devils gate tore apart, a jagged grin opening up in the earth. A great wave of heat burst out towards them. Sam was panting hard, but his hands remained steady as he guided the ground open further, coaxing it apart. Dean could hear a terrible roaring from far below, he could see the glow and flickering shadows of hellfire as it leapt up greedily, as if eager to devour the earth.

The end of the world was here.

And there was nothing Dean could do about it.

"Keep going, Sam!" Syliene called, her voice shrill above the groan of the rocks and the snarl of the fire. "We're almost there!"

Beside Dean, Bobby's voice rose to a climax as he reached the end of the ritual, and he suddenly broke off. A terrible hissing sound rushed through Dean's ears, and he could almost see some invisible force driving from somewhere beside him towards Sam. His brother stumbled and then let out a sharp cry and dropped to his knees, and the earth stilled. The fire was still growling, but it was quieter now, further away. Stunned by the disruption, Syliene ran to Sam and grabbed his shoulder.

"Sam? Come on, we're so close! What happened?"

Sam's face was hidden by his hair. Dean shot a glance at Bobby, who's face was glowing with hope. He glanced back at Sam, just in time to see his brother rising slowly to his feet. Sam tilted his head back, letting out a long, shuddering sigh. Syliene was beginning to look wary, her shoulders rigid, ready to fight.

"Sam, answer me. Now."

Sam took a second deep breath. Then he turned to face Dean. His eyes were no longer black, and Dean's heart leapt.

"Sam?" he whispered.

Sam's eyes narrowed, and he began to move forwards, shaking Syliene off. "That was a cheap shot, Dean. You think some pathetic little ritual would actually work on something as powerful as me?"

The despair came crashing down, and Dean shut his eyes. He couldn't face it anymore. Just let it all end, there was no point... Sam crouched down in front of him, his voice lowering as he spoke so that by the time he finished, he was whispering.

"Its not going to work. Nothing's going to work. You should just give up now. Cos you know what I'm going to do when I've freed Lucifer?"

Dean opened his eyes. He could barely believe that this was his Sammy, or had once been him. This was the person he had guided through school and taught to fight, this was the person who used to grab his hand or crawl into his bed when he was scared. This person.... was evil. Sam leant closer, his lips just inches from Dean's ear. Whatever he was about to say would be between them. Maybe Sam wanted to break him first. His words were so soft that Dean could barely hear them.

_"Run when you can."_

Dean's whole world stopped. He barely registered Sam rising to his feet, spitting on the ground beside him. He shook himself and looked up as Sam walked away. He wanted to scream out, call him back, ask if that had really just happened. He opened his mouth, but his voice was a rasp.

_Run when you can. Run when you can.... _What the hell was Sam doing?

Sam reached Syliene and turned towards the fire.

"Alright," he said. "Lets do this."

**I'm so sorry for the lack of updates. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I wasn't entirely happy with it but my family kept yelling at me to get off the computer and come and be social. They may have a point.... thanks for reading, please please review!**

**SUPRNTRL LVR.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. If I did, I would be entertaining myself in much more exciting ways...**

**Thanks, as always, for the reviews!**

**This chapter is a bit shorter than usual, so sorry for that. But I think you people may enjoy it anyway :D.**

**

* * *

**

_"Run when you can."_

Dean stared open mouthed at Sam's rigid back. Suddenly, a terrible fear gripped him, even stronger than before. He knew that stiff, tense posture, that determind glare. Sam was about to do something that would almost definately get him hurt. Dean wet his lips, shooting a glance at Bobby, who had not yet realized that Sam was free. Dean couldn't tell him without alerting the other demons. He turned his head back to Sam, biting his lip hard.

_Jesus, be careful Sam..._

"Ready?" Syliene asked, reaching out to put a hand on Sam's shoulder.

He nodded, turning once more towards the gate. Dean watched his shoulders heave as he took a deep breath. Then he lifted one hand.

"Okay," Syliene murmured. "We're almost there now. I can -"

She broke off with a shocked gasp as Sam whirled around and slammed his fist into her face. She stumbled backwards, and Sam stepped towards her. Dean's heart leapt, but then plumetted as the three demons not occupied with Ruby sprang into action. His warning shout left his lips too late - one of the demons twisted Sam's arms up behind his back, a second planted a sickeningly heavy blow on his cheek and the third pulled Syliene up to her feet. She was panting hard, blood trickling from her nose, but the anger still shone brightly in her face.

"Roy!" She called. "Off!"

Roy, the demon that was still hitting Sam paused, and then reluctantly stepped back. Syliene shook the other demon off and strode forwards.

"You filthy little... did you really think you could take on me?"

Sam spat blood onto the ground. Dean's heart wrenched as his brother attempted to speak but all that came out was a rasping cough. Syliene grabbed his collar and jerked him forwards.

"I fucking gave you power! I gave you your destiny!"

Sam lifted his head. "My destiny will _never _be to become the anti-christ," he growled. "We always have choices. I choose humanity."

An overwhelming sense of pride rushed through Dean, and he couldn't help but grin. His Sammy was really and truly back. He had needed so much to hear those words on Sam's lips that he felt as though they had already won. If he hadn't been stuck to a headstone, he would be throwing chick-flick-caution to the winds and throwing his arms around Sam right now. Syliene smirked, and Dean's elation slowly died a little.

"Then you choose death," she snapped. "I no longer need you: I can break through the last few barriers alone."

She sounded a little uncertain, but the glow of rage and determination in her black eyes made no mistake of how this would end. She could do it, Dean was sure. Sam had done all the hard work: all Syliene needed was one little push and then... then it would all be over. Syliene turned away and strode towards the tomb.

"Kill him," she tossed back over her shoulder. "Enjoy yourselves."

"No!" Dean yelled, struggling wildly against the hold keeping him useless. "No! Sammy!"

Sam was struggling too, trying desperately to pull free. He managed to free one hand and jerked it back, sending the demon holding him flying. He surged up to his feet, slamming both hands forwards to send Roy and the remaining demon stumbling away. Dean's relief died quickly as Sam let out an agonized moan and pressed both hands to his head. Apparently without Syliene's influence, he could no longer take the psychic strain. He was beginning to tremble, blood leaking quickly out of the wounds across his chest and in his side. Dean panicked, wrenching desperately forwards but unable to move. He couldn't lose his brother now, not when Sam had just come back to him. A movement on the other side of the graveyard caught his eye, and he let out a scream.

"Sam! Sam, look out!"

Sam lifted his head to look at Dean and then turned. He lifted a hand, attempting to throw up a sheild between himself and Roy but the demon easily swatted him away and pushed forwards. His hand cut through the air, connecting hard with Sam's chest and sending him flying backwards and into a tree. Sam slammed into it hard and dropped to the ground, managing to catch himself on his hands and his knees. More blood was dribbling from his nose and the corner of his mouth, and his eyes were tiny glimmering slits as he lifted his head. Dean's stomach curled in on itself. This was a worse torture than hell could ever give him - he was going to watch his brother beaten to death before his eyes.

The ground beneath him suddenly shook and he turned his head to see Syliene with her arms outstretched, her face tilted towards the sky. Fire was roaring up in the crack in the earth once more, and the gates were wide open. Lightning forked through the sky and thunder grumbled and crashed. Lightning struck the ground, sending up bursts of dust, and Dean flinched. It was happening. Everything was about to end.

"No!"

For a moment he thought the yell had come from his own mouth, but then Sam streaked past him. Dean flicked his head to the left to see the demons that had been attacking his brother stumbling, caught off guard by Sam's sudden surge of psychic energy. Sam reached Syliene and snatched her hand down, breaking her connection with the tomb. She spun to face him, her eyes blazing with anger, but before she could speak Sam slammed a hand forwards and she flew backwards into the furnace. Her ear-shattering scream of agony and shock struck everyone in the clearing, so much so that Dean thought his head was going to explode. But he kept his eyes on Sam.

His brother was wrestling with the gates, trying desperately to build up enough power to force them shut again. But even as he did so, he was sliding towards the gaping, firey oblivion. Dean realized what was happening with a jolt of terror. Sam was going to be pulled into hell in his attempts to shut the gates. Dean turned his head but the demons were showing no signs of helping or even of trying to attack; the sudden death of Syliene was enough to give them pause. One glimpse into that burning end gave them their new plan. Four of them turned and ran, throwing Ruby to the ground. Roy hesitated, his eyes flickering from Sam to the gates. His eyes met Dean's, and darkened. He took a step backwards. Dean wrenched his gaze away.

"Sam!" he yelled in anguish as Sam was dragged closer. His brother let out a yelp of pain as the flames reached out to lick at his right arm. He was faltering, his legs shaking wildly. He wasn't going to be able to escape.

Everything happened very quickly after that.

Dean caught a glimpse of something black sprinting towards the gates, but he couldn't tell who it was. Almost at the same time, a blinding white light burst out from the gates and the hold over him vanished, sending him pitching forwards onto the ground. He looked up but the light prevented him from seeing anything at all. Then, with a rumbling crash, the light vanished and the gates slammed shut.

Dean lay frozen, unable to quite believe what had just happened. But the evidence was there before his eyes - the gates were shut, the crack in the earth was no longer burning with fire but dark and empty. They had done it. He struggled to his feet, dazed and confused. Ruby was standing just beside the crack, gently lowering a limp figure to the ground. Dean's stomach jerked and he sprinted forwards, jumping over smaller headstones and weaving his way around the larger ones. One name dominated his mind.

"Sam!"

**Gasp! I know, I just left you a really evil cliffie! Please review, because you know I'm not sure if I can be bothered to finish this story...**

**Haha, I'm so mean.**

**SUPRNTRAL LVR.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. If I did, I would be entertaining myself in much more exciting ways...**

**Thanks, as always, for the reviews!

* * *

**

"Sammy!"

Dean leapt over a tombstone and skidded to a halt beside the pair. Ruby looked up at him, her face pale and tense. Dean returned her gaze, and then crouched down, reaching out to take his brother's shoulder.

"Sammy," he whispered, his voice catching in his throat.

Sam was a mess. His shirt was torn and soaked with blood, from the slash across his chest and the rock salt burried in his side. Dark bruises were rising around his cheekbone and jaw where the demons had hit him, and blood leaked steadily from his nose and the corner of his mouth. His right arm was burned so badly that the sleeve was completely gone, the flesh beneath blistered and blackened by the fires of hell. Dean took in the terrible injuries in a daze of grief and anger. He should have done something. He should have been there to protect his little brother. And who knew how Sam's mind had suffered from its latest fight. Dean swallowed hard and pressed his shaking fingers against Sam's throat, praying desperately that he was still breathing... he let out a sigh of releif as he felt a weak pulse flickering against his fingers.

"Thank god," he muttered. "He's alive..."

"We have to get him out of here," Ruby said. "Those demons might come back."

Dean was surprised to hear her voice trembling and thick, as if she were close to tears. Could demons even cry? He shook his head.

"I know. We'll get him help."

At that moment Sam moaned weakly and Dean's heart jerked. He crouched down again, taking hold of Sam's shoulder again.

"Sammy?"

"D-Dean," Sam breathed.

Dean couldn't remember the last time he had felt so relieved and happy to hear his brother say his name. He squeezed Sam's shoulder, struggling to keep his emotions in check.

"Yeah, I'm right here. You're gonna be fine, kid, hear me?"

Sam coughed wetly, and then cracked his eyes open, pain flickering across his face. His eyes gazed straight up, blind to everything around him.

"Di... did I... get h-her?"

"Yeah, you did," Dean said soothingly. "The gate's closed. You did it, Sam. You saved the goddamned world."

A crooked smile twitched at Sam's lips. Then he began to cough again, his body spasming in pain each time. Blood flecked his lips, and Dean wet his lips anxiously.

"Its okay, Sam, just breathe. I'm gonna look after you."

Sam's eyes squeezed shut in agony. "Unh... Dean... my head... oh, god..." He began to shake uncontrollably. Panic rose in Dean's chest, but Ruby placed her hands on Sam's face, leaning close to him.

"Calm down, Sam. Dean's not going to let anything happen to you, and neither will I. You're going to be alright."

Her words seemed to calm him - slowly the shaking subsided to a gentle trembling. Dean frowned, looking from one to the other. Had he missed something, or was there something more than just friendly concern in Ruby's face? He shook his head, pushing the thought out of his mind.

"I'll get help," he said. "I'll be right back, Sam."

He squeezed Sam's shoulder and then rose to his feet. He turned and began to stride back the way he had come. Bobby, Kale and Jacob were on their feet and moving towards him, Bobby desperately trying to catch a glimpse of Sam.

"What happened?" he demanded as he reached Dean. "Is he-?"

"No, he's not dead," Dean replied quickly. "But he's really torn up, Bobby. We need to get him to a hospital, right now."

"Hospital?" Bobby repeated.

"This is too much for us to patch up. Please, Bobby, we have to move fast."

Bobby nodded. "I'll fetch the truck."

As he turned and moved away, Dean looked at Kale and Jacob. "Thanks, guys. For... for everything."

Kale nodded. Jacob was trying to see Sam. "Hope he's okay, man," he said.

"We'll head back to Bobby's," Kale said, putting a restraining hand on Jacob's arm. "Get out of your way."

"Could you take the Impala? I'm going with Sam."

Kale nodded to Dean one last time, and then turned and began to walk away. Clearly he was still wary of Sam, and didn't want to go near him just yet. Jacob hesitated, and then touched Dean's arm reassuringly and headed after Kale.

"Dean!"

Dean turned, and then sprinted back over to Ruby. Sam was coughing hard, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. His whole body was rigid with agony, and he was so pale that he looked almost like a vampire. Dean glanced at Ruby as he spoke, struggling to keep his voice level.

"Bobby's getting the truck now. We're getting him to a hospital."

"Hear that, Sam?" Ruby asked, her voice shaking wildly. "You're going to be fine."

Sam's good hand shot up, clutching at Dean's sleeve as if he was drowning. Dean took his jerking hand, holding it tightly, but still Sam seemed to be reaching. His jaw was clenched tightly, blood streaming from his nose.

"D-Dean, god, I c-can't... its k-killin' me... all the n-noise..."

"What noise?"

Sam's other hand jerked up to press against his forehead. "The s-screaming!" he whimpered. "Unh... D-De..."

Dean watched in shock a tear trailed down the side of Sam's face, cutting a track through the dirt and dried blood. His brother's body jerked, and then abruptly fell limp, his head rolling to one side. Dean gripped Sam's hand tightly, his heart pounding hard and fast in his chest.

"Sam? Sammy!"

His brother did not respond. Dean shook him slightly, and then made up his mind. They had to move _now. _He stood up, dragging Sam up beside him. He threw an arm around Sam's back and scooped him up into his arms, struggling not to place any strain on any of his brother's injuries. Ruby scrambled to her feet.

"What can I do?"

"Tell Bobby to move it," Dean replied through gritted teeth.

Ruby nodded once and ran ahead. Dean tightened his grip on Sam and began to move. Sam's head rolled to the side to rest against Dean's shoulder, painfully reminding Dean of a similar pose Sam used to have when he was little. Dean touched his cheek to Sam's hair, only just managing to hold back tears of fustration and greif. He could not fail again. He had to look after Sam this time, had to make everything alright again... Sam moaned and Dean squeezed him gently.

"Its okay, Sam," he whispered. "I gotcha."

* * *

As soon as they got to the hospital, Sam was whisked away from him. Dean watched as Sam vanished through a set of double doors, and then a nurse appeared before him.

"Mr. Eagles?"

Dean blinked at her, aware that sweat was standing out on his forehead and that he was shaking. The nurse seemed to be talking to him... he tried to focus on her words, but all he could think of was Sam... he looked past her through the windows. They were cutting off his shirt, shouting to each other, someone was fixing a breathing apparatus over his nose and mouth. God, did that mean he wasn't breathing? Was he still alive? What if he died in there, alone... what if Dean wasn't there...

"Mr. Eagles, can you hear me?"

Dean started, looking back at the nurse. "What? I don't... I have to..."

"He was attacked," Bobby said, appearing behind Dean. "We were at a pub. He stepped out to take a call. When he didn't come back we got worried and followed, and found him on the floor. His wallet was taken, and his phone, but there was no one there."

The nurse nodded. "I see. Well, we will have to call the police-"

"No point, we didn't see anything," Bobby replied shortly. "And until Sam recovers, I as his uncle refuse to let him undergo any unnessercary stress. We will talk to the police but when he is ready. Call them and tell them if you want, but they won't talk to him tonight."

The nurse nodded. "I know, sir, we would not let him do so either but we do need to alert the police to your names and they will need..."

Her voice trailed into nothing as Dean stopped listening. He stepped past her, moving up to the doors and pressing himself against the window. His brother was surrounded by people in blue or green scrubs, buzzing around him like flies around a carcass. The heart monitor jerked and stuttered, so irregular that Dean could hardly recognize it as a heartbeat. Sam's face was turned towards him, but his eyes were shut.

"Come on, Sammy," Dean whispered. "Come on, please, please... please..."

"Dean. Dean. Dean!" Dean flinched as Bobby grabbed his shoulder in an effort to take his attention. "Dean, they want you to move away from the doors. They say you might be in the way."

Dean nodded numbly and allowed Bobby to lead him away from the doors and over to a plastic hospital chair. He slumped down in it, putting his head in his hands. Bobby sat down beside him, sighing quietly.

"Where's Ruby?" Dean asked after a moment.

"She's vanished. She didn't come inside."

Dean shrugged. He couldn't find it in his heart to care what Ruby was doing right now. He just cared about Sam. He lifted his head slowly, barely even sparing a thought for the tears that were starting to blur his vision.

"Bobby... what if... what if-"

"Don't you dare," Bobby said firmly. "Sam is going to pull through this, trust me. Don't start thinking like that."

"We don't know that." Dean scrubbed a hand over his face. "I just... jesus, Bobby, I can't lose him again. Not when he's only just come back to me. The last few days we had together I was acting like an arsehole towards him because of his powers... I should have listened to him more..."

"Of course you were freaked out, Dean!" Bobby cried. "You found out that your brother had demonic powers, what were you supposed to do?"

"Back him up!" Dean snapped. "Try and help him! Not shove him away. If I lose him again, I might as well just go and throw myself back into hell."

Bobby took his arm. "Then _don't _lose him again. If he has you with him, he will get through this."

Dean swallowed hard. "God, I hope so," he whispered. "I hope so."

**Hope you liked it, please review!**

**SUPRNTRAL LVR.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. If I did, I would be entertaining myself in much more exciting ways...**

**Thanks, as always, for the reviews!

* * *

**

Ruby watched the hospital from the cover of a small group of trees in the centre of the parking lot. She could sense Sam from a mile off, but that wasn't a good thing. If she could find him so easily, then other demons could too. She would have to alert Dean as soon as she could so that they could put up some protection for him. Ruby knew how badly Sam was hurt - he would never be able to protect himself when he was in this state. His weakness did more than simply worry her - it scared her. She had never seen him so defenceless and beaten before, and she hated it. She was only thankful that she had managed to pull him back from the fire in time. She had been so sure that she wouldn't make it, she had imagined him slipping from her grasp so vividly that she had believed that it would happen. And yet she had made it in time. Or had she?

Because, despite all her concern for him, she had been standing out here for two hours and she still couldn't make herself go into the hospital.

She sighed, and then summoned up all her courage and forced herself upwards. She appeared on the window sill of the room she could feel Sam's energy radiating from, just out of sight of the room. She leant to the side, peering in through the window. She could see two nurses standing beside his bed, talking to each other.

"... unconscious for a few more hours, he's had extensive surgery. Dr. Miller wants him on morphine to dull the pain, keep him asleep until he's had time to recuperate."

"What about his brother?" the other nurse asked. "He's waiting downstairs. He's in a terrible state, looks like he's going to just give up and die if someone doesn't give him some news soon."

"I know. Dr. Miller said no visitors for at least an hour, but please do go and talk to him. Take him to the doctor's office - he wanted to ask about what happened in the first place."

The other nurse nodded and walked away, moving silently out of the door. The first nurse noted down a few more things on Sam's chart, then attatched it to the end of the bed and followed. Ruby waited until the door had swung shut behind them, and then shifted quickly into Sam's room, appearing beside the bed. She stood motionless for a moment, struck by how pale and young he looked. Then, slowly, she reached out and took his hand.

_"Sam?" _she asked in her head. _"Sam? Can you hear me?"_

She felt his consciousness stir, and then weakly press against hers although his hand never moved. She slipped into his mind and encircled him, searching for any damage. She felt tears pricking at her eyes - his mind was a wreck. The strain of the power he had released had set off a bomb - he was only just holding himself together. She swallowed hard.

_"Oh, Sam..."_

_"R-Ru... by..."_

His touch was so faint that she hardly felt it. She pressed her mind against his dull, stumbling word.

_"Its okay, Sam. I'll help you heal, I promise."_

_"Hu-hurts..."_

_"I know. It'll stop soon, alright?"_

He was already falling away from her. She wanted to hold onto him, but she knew it was best to let him go. He needed all the rest he could get. She offered him one last brush of comfort before he was gone.

_"I'm watching over you, Sam. Me _and_ Dean."_

She felt a tiny surge of gratitude from him. Then he had vanished into the darkness once more. Slowly, she released his hand and stepped back from the bedside. She moved over to the corner and slid down the wall to the floor, drawing her knees in to her chest. She would wait until Dean came to sit with Sam. As long as there was always someone with him, he couldn't be hurt any more.

At least, she prayed that would stay true.

* * *

Dean wished that the nurse he was following would move quicker.

He had been dragged into an office to talk to a doctor for almost an hour, although he had spent most of the time figetting and running his trembling hands through his hair while Bobby answered the doctor's questions. The doctor told them nothing more than what they already knew - that Sam's body had undergone a severe beating and that he was in critical condition. And now that Dean was finally able to see his brother - even if Bobby had to remain downstairs to wait for the police - the god-damned nurse showing him to Sam's room was walking so slowly that Dean was almost certain she was trying to stall him. He just wanted to see his brother, and what was so terrible about that? He could do more for Sam than she could.

Just when he was about to explode with fustration, the nurse stopped outside a room. She pasted a sympathetic smile over her face, but he didn't care. He tried to see through the window, but the blinds were down.

"Is this him?" he asked quickly.

"Yes. Now I understand that it may be a bit of a shock to see him but-"

"Whatever," Dean muttered.

He shoved the door open, slipped inside and shut it behind him before the nurse could follow. Then he turned and faced the room. Sam looked pale, his hair a dark mass against the crisp white pillow. The bruises on his face were dark, mottled blotches against his white skin. Dark smudges hovered beneath his eyes, making them sink into his face. Dean took a deep breath and made his way forwards, reaching out to take Sam's hand. He squeezed it, but Sam didn't sqeeze back.

"Hey, Sammy," he murmured. "How're you doing?"

He bent closer, gently pushing Sam's hair back from his face. His forehead was slightly damp with tiny glimmers of sweat and he was a little warm. He offered no response, even when Dean ran his hand down over Sam's face. Dean let out a shuddering breath and furiously wiped at the tears threatening to spill over his eyelids.

"God, Sam, I'm so sorry," he whispered, his voice shaking. "I should never have let this happen... I'll take care of you better from now on, I swear. I'll keep you safe."

"I'll help."

Dean flinched and span around, automatically lifting a fist. Ruby pulled back, raising her hands.

"It's me, calm down," she said quickly. "Its just me."

Dean stared at her for a moment, and then lowered his hand. "Jesus, Ruby, don't do that," he muttered. "What are you doing here?"

Ruby arched one eyebrow. "I came to see Sam. I had to see how badly he was hurt."

"Yeah?" Dean glanced around for a chair and, spotting one, dragged it over to Sam's bedside to sit down. "Well, how bad is he hurt? Enlighten me."

Ruby sighed and cast her gaze down on Sam. Again Dean caught that emotion flickering in her eyes, the one that made his hair stand on end.

"His mind is shattered. He's completely defenceless. But I think he can recover, with my help-"

"Hey, what?" Dean demanded instantly, sitting up. "Your help? We're not having any more freakish demon mojo, you hear me?"

"What?" Ruby folded her arms. "Dean, this is not the time for your paranoia over Sam's powers. If I don't help him, he mind hurt himself or someone else."

"Yeah, well, we'll find another way to help him. This damned demon power was the thing that caused all this in the first place. If he didn't have these powers then those sons of bitches would leave him alone-"

"But he _does _have powers," Ruby replied stonily. "So how about we deal with it instead of thinking about 'ifs' and 'buts', huh?"

Dean shook his head. "No more demon mojo," he muttered.

Ruby scowled. "We'll see what Sam thinks when he wakes up."

Dean snorted but didn't reply. Ruby sighed and turned away, moving over to the window. "We need to put up some protection against those demons," she said. "Sam's like beacon right now. He's too easy to spot."

She waited, but Dean ignored her. Instead, he reached out and took Sam's hand once more. Ruby flicked her hair out of her face.

"Fine," she said. "I'll go find Bobby, we'll sort it out."

She moved to the door and seconds later Dean and Sam were alone.

Dean kept his eyes on Sam, settling down to wait out the night.

"Don't worry, Sam," he murmured. "I'm here. I'll keep the monsters away."

**Sorry this chapter was so short! I hate coursework! :( Hope you guys enjoyed this, please please please REVIEW!!!!!!**

**SUPRNTRAL LVR.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. If I did, I would be entertaining myself in much more exciting ways...**

**Thanks, as always, for the reviews!

* * *

**

Roy paced the alleyway in silence, his hands clasped behind his back. He glanced breifly at his watch, and then let out a snarl of irritation and continued to pace. He was practically crackling with fury and fustration inside this weak human shell. All he wanted was to kill someone, now, but there were more important things to be done. He should have known that he would have trouble calling other demons to him - he was no grand leader, no close aquaintence of Lucifer. Yes, he was respected, but he wasn't the one who gave the orders.

A sudden wind rushed through the alleyway, kicking up scraps of yellowed newspaper. Roy span around to see seven demons standing before him, looking at one another in confusion. He stepped forwards, anger quickly rising up inside him.

"Where are the others?"

One of the demons glanced around at the others, then hesitantly spoke up. "The others have scattered. They're scared of what Lucifer will have done to them when he discovers their failure."

"Failure," Roy growled, clenching his fists. "Cowards. I'll peel the flesh from their bones myself."

The demon arched one eyebrow. "What gives you the right to summon us anyway? No one appointed you leader."

"I was Syliene's second in command," Roy replied. "Therefore, I'm taking charge of our cause."

"And what if we don't want you in charge?" another demon asked softly.

Roy's hand flew up and made a sharp slashing movement - the demon let out a gasp of surprise and pain as an invisible force slashed down across his face. He stumbled backwards, clutching at the blood rushing out over his cheek. Roy allowed his eyes to flood black and looked at the other demons, lifting his hand threateningly.

"You know Syliene favoured me for a reason," he snarled. "Do _not _tempt my patience. But if anyone else as any reasons why I should step down, please do speak up."

No one moved. The demon who had challenged him slowly straightened up, breathing hard, an ugly gash stretching from his left eye across his nose and down to his jaw on the opposite cheek. Roy nodded and folded his arms.

"Good. Then start listening. We have work to do."

"What work?" a demon, a young woman, asked. "We cannot open the gate now. Winchester won't help us, and you do not have the power to make him. Besides, he probably does not have the power left anyway."

"Its is true, what's happened has weakened him," Roy said, cocking his head thoughtfully. "But you mistake me. We won't be opening the gate."

"Then what the hell is this work you're so keen to do?"

Roy smiled slowly. In the half light, with shadows falling across his face, his true demonic form could almost be imagined seething beneath the cool, calm human mask he wore. His black eyes roved over the group. In response to the question, he spoke one simple word.

"Revenge."

* * *

Dean flinched and lifted his head as a hand came down on his shoulder. He straightened up from his slumped position in the chair, blinking owlishly, and Bobby held out a cardboard coffee contained. Dean managed a dull smile.

"Thanks, Bobby," he mumbled, reaching out to take it.

"No problem, kid." Bobby looked down at Sam. "Any change?"

Dean shook his head. "He hasn't moved."

"He'll be alright."

Dean grunted. Bobby sighed and leant against the wall beside Sam's bed, watching Dean carefully. "Ruby and I set up some protection around the hospital - all the doors on the ground floor and the windows around this room. Its not much but its the best we can do."

"Thanks, Bobby."

Bobby paused. "Ruby told me about your conversation earlier. She said you didn't want her healing Sam."

Dean scowled. "That's not what I said, I said I didn't want no one poking around in his head anymore. Hasn't he had enough people messing about with his mind over the last few days?"

"I see where your coming from, but it looks like the logical thing to do. Ruby's proved she is on our side. Sam's only going to end up hurting himself more if he's left as he is. Dean, come on, see sense."

"There has to be another way!" Dean snapped. "Dad would be horrified if he knew what had happened, what I've _let _happen. He told me to kill Sam if I couldn't save him. He never wanted Sam to be anything to do with demons."

"Your Dad was a good hunter, Dean," Bobby said slowly. "But he only knew half the story when he died. If he was here right now, what would he care more about? Getting Sam back on track quickly before he suffers anymore or sniffing around for another method which might not even exist? What do _you c_are more about?"

Dean was staring at Sam, his hands wrapped around his coffee cup. "I don't want him to hurt anymore," he said quietly, "But I'm not just going to shove my way into his head. We'll wait for him to wake up, and then we'll follow what he wants."

Bobby sighed. "Alright, Dean. Its your call."

Dean looked up at him. "I need to know you're behind me on this. Please. I need to know you're on my side."

Bobby squeezed his shoulder. "I'm always on your side, kid, you know that."

He squeezed Dean's shoulder once more, and then moved softly out of the room. Dean rubbed a hand over his face and then looked down at Sam.

"C'mon, Sammy," he muttered. "I need you to wake up and help me with this. I don't know what to do, how to help you. Come on."

He reached out and took Sam's hand again. Sam's fingers lay loosely between his own, lifeless. Dean wet his lips.

"Sam, please..."

He waited, but got no response. He rose to his feet and moved over to the window, taking a sip from his coffee. Outside, morning light was streaming through the blue sky, and a light breeze rustled the leaves down below them. And yet, all Dean could see were the shadows behind each trunk, the darkness in the corner of the cark park. Dean shook his head, trying to push the paranoia away. They would be fine. The demons had scattered after Syliene's death. They had no leader. They couldn't hurt him or Sam.

A sudden moan from behind him startled him so much that he almost dropped his coffee. He span around. Sam had turned his head slightly, his eyes screwing themselves tightly shut. Dean's heart leapt and he made a dive for the bed, snatching up Sam's hand again.

"Sammy? Hey, Sammy, can you hear me little bro?"

Sam moaned again, and then his fingers weakly twitched in Dean's grasp.

"De...an?"

"Yeah, Sam, its me," Dean said. The relief that washed over him was so strong that his legs actually trembled. "You okay?"

Sam's brow furrowed in pain. "Ungh... my head... D-Dean..."

"Your head hurts?" Dean bit his lip. He could call for more morphine, but if it was due to Sam's 'shattered mind' would drugs really help that much? Sam's body shuddered and he let out an agonized groan, his hand weakly fisting over Dean's.

"D-Dean... g-god, ma... make it... st-stop..."

Dean swallowed hard. Then he straightened up and looked around. "Ruby? Ruby, I need your ass in here right now."

"D-De... gah..."

Dean squeezed Sam's hand, his heart wrenching apart in his chest at the sound of his brother's pain. "Its okay, Sammy, I'll make it stop."

"You want just my ass or the rest of me too?"

Dean looked up to see Ruby standing on the other side of the room. She moved forwards, looking down at Sam, and then at Dean. Dean's jaw worked furiously as he forced himself to speak the two words.

"Do it."

Ruby sat down on the edge of Sam's bed and placed both hands on his face, closing her eyes. She smiled slightly. "Hey, Sammy."

Sam stilled, still weakly gripping Dean's hand. He didn't speak aloud, but somehow Dean got the feeling he and Ruby were talking to one another silently. He fidgetted anxiously, not liking being left out. Then, suddenly, Sam relaxed and let go of his hand. Dean looked quickly at Ruby, but she didn't look worried. She was nodding, as if in answer to something Sam had said.

"You might want to sit down, Dean," she said. "This might take a while."

Dean hesitated, and then sat down heavily in the chair. He took Sam's hand and settled down to wait.

* * *

The motel room Roy had chosen as a headquarters was small and dirty, but he didn't care. He lounged back on one of the beds, playing with one of his knives. Another demon leant against the wall on the other side of the room, back up in case of an attack. The others were searching.

He liked being in charge.

He had always been the one to follow orders, and he hadn't understood what it was like to sit back and watch others do the dirty work. Of course when they finally located the Winchesters, he would be the first one in there. But until then, he could do whatever he wanted. He flipped the knife over in his hand, and then delicately dragged the tip across his palm. He watched blood well up behind it, a smile playing over his lips. He could feel the human body responding to the pain, the brain trying to stop itself, but it couldn't break free of his control. He smiled and ran the blade down over his wrist. He often tormented his human host, but this time it tasted even sweeter. Because he was not only in charge of someone else's body, but now his own group of demons. Just an hour ago five more had joined him, having hear rumours of his thirst for revenge. As if Lilith was so special - she was nothing compared to him. What did she do other than prance around breaking seals, hoping no one would notice her and give her trouble? And what was he doing? About to kill her greatest enemies, something she had failed to do over and over. Maybe after all of this was finished he would track her down...

"Someone's coming."

Roy lifted his head as the other demon spoke. He straightened up, slamming his knife into the bedside table so that it stood upright in the wood. A few seconds later two demons appeared in the centre of the room, excitement crackling like electricity over their bodies.

"We found them," one said quickly. "They'd tried to mask themselves, but the Winchester's lit up like a bonfire. He's easy to find."

"Where?"

"A hospital not far from here," the other demon replied. "Are we going in?"

Roy nodded. "Yeah. Gather the others, then we'll hit them with all we have. Lets see if they can fight us off with their heads on backwards."

**Sorry for the delay. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review!**

**SUPRNTRAL LVR.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. If I did, I would be entertaining myself in much more exciting ways...**

**I'm so sorry for the ridiculously long time I've taken putting this up. I have no decent excuse... real life just sucks. Please forgive me!**

* * *

Dean could feel tiredness itching furiously at his eyes. He rubbed his face and looked at the others again, sighing heavily. Sam was looking much more peaceful now: the dark circles beneath his eyes had melted away and the pain lines around his mouth and forehead were gone. Despite his objection to having Ruby do it, Dean couldn't deny that he was feeling much more comfortable with Sam lying in a hospital bed now when he wasn't looking like he was about to die. He started and looked up as the door to the room opened and Bobby appeared. He put a finger to his lips, and Bobby nodded and shut the door softly. Dean rose to his feet and moved over to talk to him, not wanting to disturb Ruby and Sam.

"I see you've had a change of heart," Bobby observed.

Dean shook his head. "I had no choice. He woke up and he was just in so much pain... I coudn't stand by and watch him, Bobby. At least this way he's not suffering."

"Well, hate to ruin the healing session," Bobby replied. "But something's wrong."

The hairs on the back of Dean's neck rose at once, and his eyes narrowed. "What?"

Bobby glanced over at the bed, hesitating. "You remember Ruby and I set up some protection around the hospital? I was going over them again, and one of them is broken. I fixed it, but I think something's come in."

Dean's stomach dropped away. He didn't know whether to scream or cry. Why couldn't they catch a break? Why the hell was everything so damn hard? Why couldn't these demons just get the hell away from his brother? He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself and slow his racing heart.

"Okay. We'll take a scout around the hospital now, just in case. If there really is something here, then we'll take Sam out."

"In the state he's in now?"

"Ruby's helping him. His wounds have been stitched. Any infection has been eliminated by the drugs. All we need to do is keep him stable."

Bobby nodded. "Should we tell Ruby?"

Dean looked over his shoulder. "Yes. I don't want her caught off guard. You go ahead and take the floors below us, I'll take the ones above."

Bobby agreed and moved quickly out of the room. Dean walked over to Ruby and touched her shoulder. She flinched, and then frowned.

"Dean," she hissed. "Not now!"

"We have a problem."

She took a deep breath, and then slowly took one hand away from Sam's head and opened her eyes, looking up at him. "Dean, I'm in the middle of mending your brother's mind. You can't just pull me out whenever-"

"One of the protection seals has been broken," Dean said rapidlly, cutting her off. "Bobby thinks that something's inside the hospital. We're going to check it out."

"You want me to come?"

"No. Stay here with Sam." Dean hesitated. "I'm trusting you to keep him safe, Ruby."

The cold rebellion that usually flickered in her eyes died, and a strange expression flickered over her face. She nodded. Dean snatched up the rock salt rifle he had lying on the chair and strode quickly out of the room without giving himself a chance to change his mind.

* * *

_"What's wrong?"_

Sam was there as soon as Ruby delved back into his mind. His concious thought was much stronger now, although he was still nowhere near normal. He often took a long time to respond, or had trouble finding the right words. But they had made great progress over the last few hours. Ruby hesitated, unsure of how to answer.

_"There might be something in the hospital."_

Pause. _"Wake... me up."_

She let out a short huff of laughter. _"No, Sam. You're not strong enough yet."_

_"Have... to help!"_

_"Dean can handle it. Now let me continue."_

He wanted to argue, but he was having difficulty answering again. She took advantage of the pause and continued with her work. But this time she kept part of her mind free to watch the world around her. Dean had trusted her, and she wasn't about to betray that trust now.

* * *

Dean reached the last corridor on the top floor and turned around, letting out a heavy sigh. It was empty. In fact, there was barely anyone in the corridors of the hospital at all. The only people he came across were night nurses, doctors and the occasional visitor staying the night. Once or twice he 'accidentally' spilled some holy water on some, but nothing happened. The upper floors were clear. He jogged back down to Sam's floor and took a quick glance through his window to see he and Ruby still undisturbed. Everything was fine.

So why did he still feel so uncomfortable?

He turned and made his way down to the first floor, deciding to look for Bobby. The ER room was packed with people despite the time, and he was all too aware that any one of them could be dangerous. But he couldn't just waltz in and spray holy water over everyone, could he? He turned around - and found himself face to face with a young, black-haired intern. He only just managed to stop himself from whipping out his rifle - the shock alone had set him on red alert.

"Problem?" he spat.

The intern bit his lip, clearly nervous. "Are you Dean Winchester?"

"Yeah."

"I need to bring you to Doctor Tribbian's office. Its about your brother."

Dean instantly snapped into big brother mode, and then remembered that there were demons roaming the hospital and that it was five in the morning. "A little late for a friendly chat, isn't it?"

"He heard you were staying up with Sam and wanted to talk to you before tomorrow. He said it was important."

Dean hesitated. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of Bobby standing near the nurse's station watching them. He relaxed slightly; at least he wasn't on his own. He forced a smile onto his face.

"Okay. Lead the way."

The intern, relieved, turned and began to walk towards the stairs. Dean shoved his rifle deeper beneath his coat and followed him, giving a tiny jerk of his head as he did so. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Bobby recieve the signal and begin to move after them, keeping at a distance.

The intern led them up to the second floor and over to an office with the Doctor's name on it. The intern stopped beside it.

"Okay, here we go."

Dean stopped, watching him. "Aren't you going in?"

The intern blinked, and then shrugged and pushed the door open, moving inside. Dean followed him inside, his hand tightening on the rifle. The Doctor looked up, offered one of those trademark sympathetic smiles.

"Hello, Mr. Winchester. Please, take seat."

Dean sat down as the intern moved out again. He slipped the rifle from his coat and held it beneath the table, keeping his face expressionless.

"You wanted to talk to me about Sam?"

"Yes. The thing is, Mr. Winchester, Sam has suffered some very serious injuries to his upper body. We're worried that there may be permanent problems."

"What kind of problems?"

"Lets just say that life is not going to be easy for either of you anymore. Your brother will need to be on antibiotics and pain relief pills every day to keep him stable..."

Dean frowned. In their past wounds they hadn't needed anything permanent, but then Sam had been through a lot.

"Well, Mr. Winchester, maybe the best thing would be to-"

"Stop," Dean said suddenly. "Where did you get that name from?"

"What name?"

"Winchester. As far as the hospital is concerned, I'm Mr. Eagles."

Doctor Tribbian paused, and then a smirk spread over his face. "I was wondering when you were going to get it."

His eyes turned black. Dean leapt to his feet, the chair flying backwards, his gun swinging up but the demon was up faster. He threw his hand out and the rifle went spinning across the room. Dean swore loudly.

"I knew it, I _knew_ it..."

"Then you were even more of a fool to come in anyway," the demon replied, grinning.

Dean bristled furiously. At least Bobby was still outside to-

The door flew open and the intern reappeared, shoving Bobby ahead of him. Dean put a hand to his brow - this could not get any worse.

"Sorry, Dean," Bobby muttered.

"Its okay, they fooled me too," Dean replied. He turned to the demon doctor. "I don't know what you're hoping to achieve here," he snapped. "But this was pointless. If you really think we'd leave Sam alone up there then you're dumber than you look."

"What makes you think this is all we've got?" the demon replied. "And what makes you think that we can't take sweet little Ruby down in one hit?"

Dean felt his heart stop in his chest. There were more of them, and they were going to close in on Sam. Ruby was alone and the demon was right - she couldn't take them by herself. He had taken their bait and left Sam unprotected...

And his brother was about to be attacked by a pack of revenge-driven, angry demons.

**Sorry again about the delay with this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! Please review (Even though I don't deserve it! :D)**

**SUPRNTRAL LVR.**


End file.
